The Start Of Something New Again!
by CeedyBaby21
Summary: Its almost Graduation Time For The Wild Cats...Everythigs going perfect...Except for that little thing between Chad and Taylor...But College Is Comming Up Life Is Gonna Get Crazy. Troyella, Troypay, Chaylor, Zaylor. Sexual Content, Drug abuse! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer** i own nothing!!**_

**_Please Read And Tell Me What You Think...Ne Thing I need To Change or Something you might wanna add /See Happen in the Plot! Thanx!_**

Chapter 1

It's the end of Senior Year for the East High Wildcats. It was early in the morning and only 2 weeks until graduation, and everyone was getting exhausted. Troy was running down the hallway with a big smile on his face bumping into Chad by accident.

"Sorry Man." Troy said to Chad and catching his breath at the same time.

"Dude I think you took my shoulder off…" Chad said rubbing his arm.

"I said sorry!" Troy said laughing.

"Yea well what are you so excited about anyway?" Chad asked trying to figure out why he had to get hurt in the process.

"Well I kinda wanna tell Gabriella first." Troy said kind of in a apologetic way.

Chad shrugged his shoulders and walked away to go to his locker as Troy started back to trying to find Gabriella. He finally found her standing at her locker laughing with Taylor. "Hey Troy" Taylor said spotting him before Gabriella. Troy was smiling ear to ear. "Guess what!" he said eagerly to tell Gabriella even though Taylor was standing right there. Gabriella was smiling like she already knew why he was so happy "You got in?!" she said excited. Troy pulled out an acceptance letter Gabriella screamed, and took the letter out of Troy's hand just to see if it was really real. "So I guess you will be going to school with us now huh Troy?" Taylor asked. "Yep somebody has to watch after you girls!" Troy said putting his arms over both of the girls to bring them in for a hug. "I love you guys!" Troy said then he ran off again. Gabriella was giggling watching him run down the hall then looked back at Taylor who was smiling. "Well he looks excited to get into college with you." she said. "Yea we were praying for that scholarship so we could be together, but um I was going to ask you about Chad." Gabriella said starting to walk with Taylor down the hall. "What about him?" Taylor asked with a kind of aggravated look on her face. "I mean I haven't seen you two hanging out or anything…you guys are still dating right?" Gabriella asked wanting to figure out what was going on because things have been weird.

"Well I don't know." Taylor said.

"You don't know…why don't you know?" Gabriella asked confused to why she was trying to avoid her question.

"I don't know Gabriella!" Taylor said raising her voice a little bit. Gabriella just looked at her and didn't answer because she was confused to why she reacted that way. Taylor looked at Gabriella and seen her confused expression "Look I gotta go to home room." Taylor said walking away. "But Taylor we have the same homeroom!" Gabriella yelled, but Taylor never turned around. Zeke walked up behind Gabriella "Hey Gabi." he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Ze…You wouldn't know if anything is wrong between Chad and Taylor would you?" Gabriella asked. "Keeping my mouth closed and walking away now." Zeke said then felt Gabriella grab his arm "Look Taylor is your best friend…if she hasn't told you maybe you shouldn't know." Zeke said.

"But you know…I wanna know too!" Gabriella said sounding like a baby.

"I never said I knew!" Zeke said smiling.

"You do know…Troy probably knows too and just didn't tell me!" Gabriella said being suspicious.

"Bye Gabi." Zeke said walking away. Gabriella just stood there irritated, confused, and a little worried about her friend. Then the bell rang and Gabriella ran to get to her homeroom she was already late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer...Don't Own It! I Wish!**

Chapter 2

Troy was in the gym practicing basketball when Gabriella walked in. "Do you need help with that?" Gabriella asked with a big smile on her face. Troy looked at her and smiled "Sure coach!" Troy said with a laugh. Gabriella walked over and took the ball away from Troy "Now I'm goin to show you how to shoot!" Gabriella said stepping back a few steps away from the basket so she could try to get in the basket. She shot the ball and missed. "Wow you don't need to show me how to shoot anymore." Troy said laughing and running to get the ball. "It was a unlucky shot that's all." Gabriella said with a giggle. Troy smiled and walked up to her to kiss her. When they were interrupted by the gym doors opening both of them turned around to see who it was. "Chad!" Troy said with a smile. "Sorry." Chad said and then walked out of the door. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other confused.

"Troy what's going on with him?" Gabriella asked confused.

" I don't know. I haven't really talked to him lately." Troy said.

"So I guess you don't know anything that happened between him and Taylor?" Gabriella questioned.

"Something happened between him and Taylor? And I don't know about it?" Troy said sounding concerned.

"Well I don't know either and Taylor is my best friend. Zeke knows!" Gabriella said.

"The chef knows?!" Troy said out loud and Gabriella nodded. Both of them stood there and thought for a second. "Do you need a ride home?" Troy asked out of the blue. "No I have to get back to my club meeting anyway only two weeks left." Gabriella said with a laugh. "I know…we won't be wildcats anymore." Troy said laughing to himself "Well I think I'm going to go see about Chad I'll call you later." he said then kissed his girl and walked toward the locker room and Gabriella went back to her meeting.

Troy was driving around, and turned a corner where he seen Chad at the park on the court by himself. He parked the car and got out and made his way to the court. "What about some one on one?!" Troy said to Chad walking on the court. Chad was about to shoot another basket when Troy said that and he looked over "What do you want Troy?" Chad asked with a attitude.

"What's up with you lately?" Troy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked then shot a basket.

"I mean you haven't been talking to me, and now you sound like you're mad or something." Troy stated.

Chad just kept shooting baskets like Troy wasn't talking to him.

Troy caught the ball when it fell through the net and looked at Chad for an answer.

"What do you want me to say?!" Chad yelled.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong." Troy said calmly.

"Nothing! Stop asking because its nothing!" Chad yelled.

"So Zeke can know but I can't." Troy said kind of annoyed.

"Zeke doesn't know anything because there isn't anything to know!" Chad yelled again.

"Then why are you yelling?!" Troy yelled back.

Chad just looked at Troy and his ball motioning for him to give him his ball back.

"I thought we were best friends." Troy said.

"We haven't talked because you spend all your time with Gabriella! So what kind of best friend are you!" Chad yelled.

"Is that why you're mad at me? I mean she's my girlfriend and we've been like that for a while" Troy asked.

"Bolton! Dude! I'm not mad at YOU!" Chad yelled and again.

"I give up." Troy said then threw the ball back at Chad really hard. Chad caught the ball, and decided while Troy was walking away he should spill his guts.

"Troy." Chad said in a calm voice. Troy turned around and walked back up to Chad to listen to what his friend had to say.

"Taylor is pregnant." Chad said.

Troy almost choked on his spit "WHAT?" he yelled.

"Yea now she's not talking to me at all. Dude I'm a loser." Chad said.

"That doesn't make you a loser! I just didn't know ya'll were having sex" Troy said still surprised.

"Not only that. I haven't got back one acceptance letter for college. So no basketball, no college, no girl, and I don't know about the baby. Shit is scary." Chad said looking at the ground. Troy felt bad for Chad that was his best friend. "Why didn't you tell me about this stuff?" Troy asked. "I just couldn't" Chad answered sounding depressed. "Well you want a ride home?" Troy asked. Chad nodded and both of them walked to the car to talk about the stuff that was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"SHARPAY!!!" Ryan yelled from the other room. Sharpay ran down the hall and into her brothers room to see what was wrong. "Ryan something better be wrong!" she said out of breath. "No theirs an audition for a big acting agency coming up!" Ryan said excited. "Really? Where?" Sharpay asked excited looking at the paper her brother was looking at.

"Tomorrow at three o'clock. Should we go by after school?" Ryan asked.

"Uh yea!" Sharpay said then looked in the mirror to fix her hair.

"I have to call Gabriella and tell her!" Ryan said excited about to dial on his phone when Sharpay snatched it out of his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Sharpay hissed.

"The Agency might like Gabi!" Ryan said like it wasn't a big deal.

"NO! She's already took MY Drama Club, MY man, and MY brother she will not take my agency I have dreamed about for years!" Sharpay yelled.

"Don't be a selfish bitch all your life." Ryan said.

"What did you say to me?!" Sharpay asked appalled by what her brother said.

"Can I have my phone?" he asked and Sharpay handed it to him "Thank You."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sharpay asked as if her feelings were hurt.

"Doing what to you now Sharpay?" Ryan asked annoyed.

"Ruining my life with them…those people you hang out with now!" Sharpay said.

"Nobody is ruining your life!" Ryan said getting even more annoyed with Sharpay being selfish like she always is. Its always all about her. "Yes you are! We are even ending up in the same college as these losers! You cannot ruin this Agency for me Ryan. This could be a big step towards my dreams." Sharpay said in a pleading way. "Yea like you are the only one with dreams. I have to go hang out with the losers now." Ryan said as he left the room with his sister standing there.

Ryan showed up at the skating rink with his skates in his hand. "Hey you guys!" he said walking up to the table Kelsi, Taylor, Gabriella, and Zeke were sitting. "Hey! Nice outfit" Gabriella said to Ryan. "Oh you know how I do." Ryan said with a laugh. Zeke was looking at Ryan like he was confused "Are you gay?" he asked all of a sudden. "Zeke!" Taylor outburst with. "Are you?" Ryan asked Zeke. "No!" Zeke answered then looked back and seen Chad and Troy walking up. "Some guys finally showed up!" Zeke said. "Ryan's here." Troy said looking confused. "Yea like I said." Zeke said as Troy laughed when he caught on. Chad couldn't stop looking at Taylor who was putting her skates on. "Take a picture it'll last longer." she said with attitude. Gabriella, Ryan nor Kelsi knew what was wrong with the two.

"I wasn't looking at you." Chad said lying.

"Whatever." Taylor said with a attitude

"Can I talk to you in private?" Chad asked in front the whole group.

"No I don't wanna talk to you at all!" Taylor said sounding like she got even more mad.

"Okay guys. We are here to have fun!" Kelsi interrupted and said.

"Well Taylor you shouldn't be skating anyway you might fall down and…" Chad was saying until Taylor cut him off.

"Just shut up I can take care of myself!" Taylor said.

"Taylor why don't you just try to hear him out?" Troy asked being concerned.

"This doesn't concern you Bolton!" Taylor spat staring at Chad's sad face.

"Okay what is really going on?!" Ryan asked being confused.

"I'm pregnant!" Taylor shouted really loud, and almost crying!

"Taylor…" Gabriella was saying until Taylor cut her off

"Don't!" she said and got up and skated away. Chad ran behind her to try to make things right the rest of the table were just sitting there shocked at what just happened.

"Taylor!" Chad yelled walking out of the skating rink where Taylor was crying. "What?" she asked. Chad looked over "I'm so sorry." Chad said walking over to her to try to comfort her. "I can't do this." Taylor whispered. "Do what?" Chad asked concerned and nervous at the same time. "This! You! This Baby! I Can't." Taylor said with tears falling down her eyes. "What does that mean? Your breaking up with me?" Chad asked. "Yes and I'm doing what I wanna do about this baby." Taylor said. "Wait that's my baby too! I need to be apart of the decision!" Chad said getting upset. "No It's my body! My choice and I don't want this." Taylor wiped off her face with the back of her hands. Chad stood there for a minute then walked away without saying anything, and Taylor watched him leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I forgot to put the disclaimer on chapter 3...but yea i don't own em! lol_**

**_I wanted to say thank you to my first two readers who left reviews. FelineMimiDavis74 and mcdreamer07 Thanx hopefully you like the rest of the story and hopefully more ppl enjoy:)_**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a week after Graduation and Chad hasn't seen or spoken to Taylor at all. Matter of fact Taylor hasn't spoken to anyone as far as he knows. Chad laid in his bed thinking about what decisions he should make in his life. He was still waiting for that one acceptance letter to come in. He was laying with his eyes closed meditating on his life when he heard two people barge into his door. Chad sat up from being freighted. "What the hell?" he said looking at Troy and Gabriella's smiling faces. "Look what I found in your mail box!" Troy said excited. He couldn't wait to find out if his best friend was going to go to the same school as him. "Couldn't I just do this alone to save myself the embarrassment." Chad said looking nervous. "Oh come on Chad I know you got in!" Gabriella said. She couldn't wait either Chad had become one of her best friends. Chad started tearing into the letter. "Oh Shit!" he blurted out. "What?!" Troy said getting excited. "I Got in!" Chad said with a big smile on his face "Dude I got in!" he said in disbelief while Gabriella jumped up to give him a hug and Troy took the letter out of his hand. "I told you. You had nothing to worry about." Troy said reading the letter. "So the whole gangs going to be there!" Gabriella said excited. "Even Taylor?" Chad questioned hoping Gabriella would know something that was going on. "Yea." Gabriella said in a lower toned voice. Troy and Chad just looked at her to see if she would tell any type of information. "You guys I can't talk about this." Gabriella said trying her best not tell anybody what had happened in the past few weeks. Troy looked at Gabriella "Chad deserves to know I think." Troy said because he wanted to know himself. "I haven't seen her lately." Gabriella said. "Why?" Chad asked.

"She's going through stuff." Gabriella said.

"I'm going through stuff I don't know what's going on with my baby!" Chad said then Gabriella realized she needed to tell him.

"Chad…um…There is no more baby." Gabriella said sadly. "She had a abortion."

"How could she do that without talking to Chad first?" Troy questioned getting pretty upset about it himself.

"She was upset. You guys cut her some slack please." Gabriella said staring at Chad's facial expression which looked mad but sad all at the same time. "I'm sorry." she said feeling sorry for him. "Its not your fault." Chad said then picked up his acceptance letter and walked out the room. "Gabi you should have told him earlier." Troy said kind of feeling bad himself. "I couldn't I promised!" Gabriella said. "Chad is your friend too." Troy asked not getting her. "Troy I couldn't do that." Gabriella said again looking at Troy's disbelieving face. The two walked downstairs and seen Chad watching TV so they sat on the couch not saying a word just staring at the TV screen.

Sharpay on the other hand had a lot of good things going for her she was on her way to see her new agent at the agency. She walked in and saw the short, cute, but skinny secretary at the desk. The secretary looked up "Hi how can I help you?" she said with a smile on her face. "I have an appointment with Mr. Michal Robbins." Sharpay said feeling excitement all over her body. "What's your name?" the secretary asked. "Sharpay Evans." she answered proudly. "Ok Sharpay you can go right in." the secretary smiled and said. Sharpay smiled back and walked into the agents office. "Sharpay!" the agent said with excitement.

"Hi. You have no idea how excited I am to be here." Sharpay said shaking the mans hand.

"I bet you are! Your are gonna be a star baby!" Mr. Robbins stated looking at the huge smile Sharpay had on her face just like many girls that worked for his agency so many times before. "Now first things first we need to make a portfolio for you. When would you be able to come in to take some pictures?" Mr. Robbins asked.

"I could do it today if you wanted me too!" Sharpay said. Mr. Robbins smiled he liked her attitude, and he liked where things were going so far in the meeting they were having. He thought Sharpay was perfect body, hair, face, and style wise for the agency. "Good well whey don't we get you into hair and make up." Mr. Robbins said headed towards the door to open it for Sharpay. She was so excited it seemed like her life was going to get better from now on!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! _**

**_Oh Yea after this chapter there will be more than just that Chad and Taylor problem the Drama Is about to begin! Thanks For The Reviews Please Keep reading!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Its time for College. It was their first day of classes and the crew was all there. Ryan and Zeke ended up sharing a room. Zeke walked out his room into the living area and looked at Ryan staring at two pair of shoes. "What are you doing?" Zeke asked confused. "Trying to figure out what pair to wear." Ryan said not taking his eyes off of his shoes. Zeke stood there for a second and watched him "You are crazy." he said before he left out of the room. "Well at least I know how to dress myself nice." Ryan said still staring at the shoes. Down the hall Chad and Troy shared a room. "Ugh…" Troy said waking up to his alarm clock. He walked out of his room to the living area to go across the hall and banged on Chad's door. "CHAD!!" he kept yelling until Chad finally answered him opening the door looking like he never woke up. "Its time to get up." Troy said walking towards the bathroom. Chad slammed his door and fell back into his bed without saying a word. Troy turned the shower on and let it run for a minute before he took his clothes off and got in. He let the warm water wake him up a little bit. When he was finished he walked out with is towel around him and banged on Chad's door again. "CHAD!" he yelled again. Chad didn't answer so Troy went to his room to get dressed. Gabriella was in her and Taylor's room trying to figure out how to work a cappuccino machine.

"Taylor do you know how to work this?" Gabriella asked getting annoyed.

"Let me see…" Taylor said trying to figure it out then the girls heard a knock at the door.

Gabriella answered "Troy Hey!" she said then gave him a kiss.

"Hey Taylor." Troy said and Taylor waved at him.

"So what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"I wanted to see if you could walk me to my class." Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella giggled "Sorry, but I can't I have a paper to write." she said with a pout.

"Already?" Troy asked with a laugh.

"Already…" Gabriella said shaking her head then giggled

"Its ok." Troy said then hugged Gabriella.

"Hey Troy where is Chad?" Taylor asked kind of nervous. Troy looked as if he didn't know what to tell her being that he was still mad at her himself.

"I guess on his way to class or still sleep either one." Troy said as Taylor nodded.

"You better get to class" Gabriella said.

"Yea I know. See you later babe." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand and giving her a kiss on it then he walked out. Taylor felt really bad. She had got that vibe that nobody looks at her the same since everything had happened. "Stupid Cappuccino machine!" she yelled

"Hey don't break it!" Gabriella said with a laugh. Taylor walked away from the machine she had too many emotions to deal with something so annoying.

Troy was walking to class when he heard a loud mouth girl behind him on her phone. He turned around because the voice sounded familiar, and it was Sharpay.

"Ok I will be there today after I get out of class." Sharpay said into her phone before she hung up.

"Sharpay!" Troy said to her with a smile.

"Hey Troy feels like I haven't seen you in forever." Sharpay said with a huge smile on her face. Its like no matter what she always did and always will like Troy.

"Yea I know. Where have you been?" Troy asked as the two walked in the same direction.

"Well as you might already know I got signed to one of the best agencies in the world so I've been basically working. I just got a modeling job and I was on the phone telling them when I could be there." Sharpay said proudly.

"Sounds like you are doing it big." Troy said watching Sharpay smile. "Well hey this is my building where I have class but I mean we should talk some more later so call me." Troy said then walked toward his building. Sharpay was thinking the year could get even better than she thought.

Chad was walking down the Plaza on campus trying to find his class when he spotted Taylor walking the opposite way of him. Taylor spotted him then started walking toward him. Chad rolled his eyes and stopped walking knowing she was about to walk over to talk to him. "Chad hey." Taylor said with a smile, but Chad didn't answer her. Chad got angry just looking at her, and hearing her voice he couldn't say anything to her so he just walked away from her leaving her standing there. Taylor couldn't do anything, but she started feeling even worse inside. She continued on where she was going.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: i own everything except the characters_**

**_This Chapter mostly focuses on Sharpay! Believe theres alot more stuff thats going to happen keep reading and leave reviews if u like it or not!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sharpay walked into Mr. Robbins office. "Mr. Robbins before we start I have a question." Sharpay said. "Yes Sharpay?" He said starting to walk out of his office and toward the dressing rooms. "I mean I think I'm a great model, but I'm actually a great actress and singer!" Sharpay said following Mr. Robbins into the dressing room. Mr. Robbins handed a stylist a binder. "And your point is?" he said looking at Sharpay wanting her to explain herself all the way.

"Well I would like to start auditioning for more jobs in that area." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Wasn't your first day of college today?" Mr. Robbins asked looking down in another binder.

"Yea?" Sharpay answered wondering what that had to do with what she asked.

"Your not even in college good and you already gained that freshman fifteen." Mr. Robbins said looking up at Sharpay. She looked down at herself "But Mr…" she tried to say but Mr. Robbins cut her off. "Lose weight and we'll see." he said before walking away. Sharpay couldn't believe what he just said she never ate junk food she lived on a diet if anything she had lost weight the whole summer, and she was already skinny. "Don't take it so hard." a girl sitting in a chair in the dressing room said. Sharpay looked over to the skinny, but curvy nicely tanned girl with long thick black hair. "I didn't know you were sitting over there." Sharpay said. "Yea well you are going to hear a lot of stuff like that you just have to learn to relax." she said.

"I'm sorry what's your name?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Oh I'm Tiffany. And You?" Tiffany answered her.

"Sharpay. And you are right I need to learn to relax but I don't know how." Sharpay said.

"Well…Sharpay there's a huge party at the Four Season's tonight you would have to be on the guest list but I could get you in plus one." Tiffany said standing up.

"Really? That would be so cool!" Sharpay said excited.

"Yea no prob I'll see you there tonight." Tiffany said walking out.

Sharpay was so excited she had to get ready to do her shoot, but she couldn't wait to get back to her dorm.

"Ryan taste this." Zeke said holding a spoon to Ryan's mouth. Ryan slurped what was in the spoon and was amazed. "Mmm what is that?!" Ryan said looking at Zeke walk back to his hot plate. "Its called Martini Soup!" Zeke said proud of his cooking abilities. "What's the occasion?" Ryan asked with a smile. "Kelsi is coming over." Zeke said with a big grin. "Really? She's in town? I miss Kelsi!" Ryan said excited. "Yea well I'm going to need you to get lost tonight because we have a date." Zeke said. "A Date?! You and Kelsi?" Ryan asked kind of shocked. "Yea but don't tell anyone." Zeke said. "I won't but I never would have guessed." Ryan said with a smile. Zeke smiled then they heard a loud banging on the door. Ryan got up and answered "Sharpay the girl who's too busy for her brother." Ryan said in joking way. "Oh shut up! Well what are you doing tonight?" Sharpay said excited walking in the room. "Um I have no idea. Did you have something in a mind?" Ryan said then looked back at Zeke smiling because he knew Ryan was going to be gone for the night. "How about a party at the four seasons!" Sharpay said still excited. "Seriously? You getting in to parties like that already?!" Ryan said excited. "Yep. I'm on the guest list plus one so you have to come with me." Sharpay said. "Of course let me put a outfit together." Ryan said running into his room excited. "Hi Sharpay nice to see you too." Zeke said turning off his hot plate. "Oh hey." Sharpay said like she didn't care. Zeke rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing. A couple minutes later Ryan came running into the living area already dressed. "Where's your hat?" Sharpay asked with a laugh. "Oh yea thanks." he said running in the room to get it then ran back out! "I'm ready!" Ryan said with a huge smile. Sharpay grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room.

When they arrived at the party they were amazed at all the beautiful people there. "Name?" the guard said all of a sudden when they walked up to the door. "Oh Sharpay Evans." she said with a smile as the guard let her in. They walked in to the suit with big smiles on their faces. "You are right sis this is where we belong!" Ryan said out of nowhere. "Of course and when you make it you can thank all your little people later!" Sharpay said as Ryan just rolled his eyes. Tiffany walked up "Who's this?" was the first thing out of her mouth. "Oh this is my brother Ryan!" Sharpay said hugging his brother around his shoulder. "Well I'm Tiffany…What are you guys like twins or something?" she said with a little smile. "Yea!" Sharpay said. Ryan was looking at Tiffany and her personality and there was just something he didn't like about her. "Well I need you to come to the back with me really quick. There are some more models that want to see you." Tiffany said as Sharpay looked at her brother concerned "Oh I'll be ok." Ryan said with a smile. Sharpay walked off with Tiffany as Ryan made his way through the crowd to see what was up with the people there.

"Theresa." Tiffany said when she got to the back. She was talking to a tall blonde with long flowing hair. "What's up?" Theresa said looking up. Sharpay was shocked she looked at the beautiful blonde girl she was sitting there snorting cocaine. "This is Sharpay." Tiffany said looking at Theresa like it was no big deal about what she was doing. "Oh yea the new girl. Sit." Theresa said pointing to chair in front of her. "Did you wanna do a line?" she asked looking at Tiffany. Tiffany sat down and took the drug out of her hand so she could get some. "You look scared." Theresa said with a laugh. "No. I'm just…" Sharpay didn't know what to say. "Its ok. Mr. Robbins told her she needed to go on a diet earlier." Tiffany stated. "Wow." Theresa said shocked looking at how skinny Sharpay was "Well I got all the diet you need." she said with a laugh waving a bag with cocaine in it. "Cocaine?" Sharpay asked naïve. "If you wanna call it that." Theresa said with a laugh. Tiffany had did a line and was holding her nose and sat the drug on the table. "Try it." Tiffany said to Sharpay with a smile. "No I don't think so." Sharpay said kind of nervous. "Oh come on. I told you, you needed something to relax you." Tiffany said with a laugh looking at Theresa who laughed with her. "Not this." Sharpay said still nervous but was kind of curious They were two beautiful girls who seemed to know the business better than her, and she needed them to help her get to where she wants to be. "Do you wanna go find your brother?" Tiffany asked because she felt concerned about the look on Sharpay's face. "No I'm ok." Sharpay answered in a nervous tone. "Well you are still sitting here? Do you wanna try?" Theresa said on a serious note "because I think if you were that uncomfortable you would have left by now." she said with a evil smile. Sharpay grabbed the mirror with the drug on it and looked down at it. "Sharpay you don't have to if you don't want to." Tiffany all of a sudden said feeling a nervous pressure. "She's a big girl Tiff." Theresa said. Sharpay held one side of her nose closed and tried sniffing the stuff with the other as the other two girls watched. Sharpay held her nose tightly as she dropped the mirror. "Slow girl!" Theresa said rubbing her back because she began coughing. "You ok?" Tiffany asked her. "Yea." Sharpay answered. Just that quick Sharpay felt the feeling of being high and she liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I only own da plot!!!_**

**_Sorry about the format of the last chapter the website wouldnt let me fix no matter how many times i tried...but Read & Review! Thanx!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was a Saturday morning. Gabriella was in the living area of her dorm room eating cereal and laughing at cartoons. Taylor walked out of the room she had just woke up. "Gabi how long have you been up?" Taylor said walking towards their mini fridge. "Not long…since eight o'clock." Gabriella answered as Taylor sat next to her on the couch. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked noticing how Taylor's face looked really upset. "Nothing." Taylor answered. Gabriella turned the TV off "Come on Taylor." Gabriella said then waited for her to answer. "Its just that…" Taylor was cut of by a knock at the door. Gabriella got up to answer it, and it was Ryan. "Lets have a party tonight!" Ryan said excited. "Where?" Taylor got up and asked. "Here silly!" Ryan answered. Both of the girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders while Ryan grinned.

Sharpay was at work in the dressing room getting her hair done when Tiffany walked into the room with a silk black robe on.

"Hey Girl." Tiffany said with a smile.

"Hey…What are you modeling today?" Sharpay asked smiling back.

"Black robes." Tiffany said as Sharpay giggled.

"No really?" Sharpay asked.

"Naked." Tiffany said and watched how Sharpay's whole face expression changed.

"And you are ok with that?" Sharpay asked.

"Why wouldn't I be. I just got a movie deal and it'll be the second time I'm modeling for penthouse." Tiffany said.

"Penthouse? A movie deal with who?" Sharpay asked kind of jealous as the stylist walked out of the room for a second.

"Well the movie is one of Ben Affleck's projects. Its not a big roll or anything." She said starting to get dressed.

"And Penthouse?" Sharpay asked.

"Is just a way to get ahead." Tiffany said then pulled out her credit card, a hand mirror, and cocaine.

"Hey where do you get that from?" Sharpay asked.

"You want a bag?" Tiffany said digging in her purse then she threw it at Sharpay.

"Thanks." Sharpay answered then watched Tiffany cut up the drug.

Chad knocked on Gabriella and Taylor's dorm room door. Taylor answered "Hey Chad." she said with a smile. "Is Troy over here?" Chad asked quickly. "Um yea he's in the room with Gabriella." Taylor answered. "Well whenever he comes out just tell him I wanted to talk to him about something." Chad said then began to walk off, but Taylor decided to follow him. "Chad!" she said pulling on his arm to make him stop walking. He just looked at her with a annoyed look his face. "We have to talk. I didn't mean for you to find out like that." Taylor just out and said. Chad just looked at her face filled with guilt and sorrow but he couldn't feel sorry for her he was even more mad that she tried to apologize. "Is that all?" he asked. "Don't act like that please." Taylor said. "Act like what!?" Chad yelled. "I just want to have a conversation." Taylor said almost to the brink of tears. "I don't want to have a conversation!" Chad yelled again. "Chad!" Taylor yelled back. "No you know what Taylor just fuck... you!" Chad said then walked off leaving Taylor standing there with hurt feelings.

Troy and Gabriella were in the room making out. "Troy we should be moving stuff around for the party." Gabriella said while Troy was kissing her on her neck. He ignored her as he made his way back up to her lips. They were getting really into the kissing, then Troy took his hand rubbed her stomach all the way down until he got to her pants. Soon as Gabriella felt Troy really touch her she moved his hand completely away from her and she sat up in the bed. "Gabi!" Troy said annoyed. "Troy!" she answered looking at him like he was crazy. "Why do you do that every time we get into it?" Troy asked still annoyed. "You know I'm not ready." Gabriella said looking at Troy's annoyed face. "If your not ready then don't worry about it. I'm gonna help them set up for the party." Troy said standing up still annoyed. "Troy!" Gabriella said worried that he might be mad. "Its ok." he said then left out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_disclaimer: u already know what i own and what i dont own_**

**_Thanx for all of you that r still reading I appreciate the Reviews! I just wanna say it is sad about all the stuff thats goin on Vannessa Hudgens..but I still got luv for her:)_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Troy and Chad were walking down the hall. They were sent to buy more stuff for the party that was going on. "Chad I have a question?" Troy said all of sudden. "Yea?" Chad asked as the two stopped walking. "When you and Taylor first started…you know…" Troy said trying to see if Chad was catching on. "Yeaaa…" Chad said with a smirk. "Was she resistant at first to do anything?" Troy asked. "Wait you mean to tell me you and Gabriella haven't done anything yet?!" Chad asked surprised. "Yea I know its ridiculous. She says she's not ready and I'm trying to respect that but yea…" Troy said getting distracted as he all of a sudden seen Sharpay fall out of a door onto the floor with loud music blasting out of the room. Sharpay looked up "Oh hey wildcats!" she said really loud. "Are you drunk?" Troy asked her as he went to help her up. "I guess something like that." Sharpay said with a laugh. "Wow so the ice princess can really get loose." Chad said with a laugh. "Do you guys wanna come in?" Sharpay asked while holding on to Troy's neck. "Yea!" Chad said excited walking in the room with out Troy. "Are you ok?" Troy asked Sharpay. "Yea lets go inside." Sharpay said as Troy helped her into the room. "Sharpay you should have invited these two hot guys to the party!" Theresa said looking at Chad smiling. Sharpay was still holding on to Troy when he helped her sit down on her couch in the living area. Tiffany looked at Sharpay and she motioned Tiffany to hide the drugs. She normally doesn't care what people think, but that is one thing she didn't want getting out. Tiffany stuffed the remaining drugs in her purse. "You guys want something to drink?" Theresa asked pouring two glasses of Absolute Vodka. Troy grabbed the glass "We still have to go the store for Gabi." Troy said before he started drinking. "Dude we will but we have the right to have fun too huh?" Chad said then looked back at Theresa was smiling at him.

"Shouldn't Troy and Chad be back by now?" Ryan asked sitting by Taylor. "I was thinking the same thing. Gabi looks nervous." Taylor said when she looked up at her friend walking toward her. "You guys I hope they are ok." Gabriella said kind of nervous. "I'm sure they are." Ryan stated. But a couple of hours later the party was over and no sign of Chad and Troy!

Riiiiingggggg! Troy looked down at his phone. "Oh shit it's Gabi." Troy said he was kind of drunk at this point. Sharpay took his phone "Well let me walk you back to your room!" Sharpay jumped up and said then she all of a sudden fell down. Troy laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Chad and Theresa were sleep on the couch. Tiffany had left because she had to work in the morning. Troy Stood up slowly then helped Sharpay up. "Are you sure you can make it to my room?" Troy asked with laugh. The two walked down the very end of the hall where Troy's room is and stumbled in. As they were stumbling in Sharpay fell on the floor again…hard. "Are you ok?" Troy asked laughing. "I don't…umm. Damn I forgot what I was about to say." Sharpay said laying on the floor. "Yea you won't be going back to your room tonight." Troy laughed and said while helping her up. Sharpay walked into Troy's bed room and fell on the bed. Troy laughed "I guess I'll sleep in Chad's room." he said almost falling then he felt something pull him back. "Stay." Sharpay said pulling Troy on the bed with her. He ended up on top of her. "Sharpay what are you doing?" Troy asked. The next thing he knew Sharpay was kissing him and he didn't stop her. Troy slipped his hand under Sharpay's dress and started to pulled down her underwear and took them completely off. Sharpay cut off the kiss so she could sit up to straddle him and unzip his pants so she could take them completely off along with his boxers. Troy sat up and took his shirt off and then started kissing Sharpay again then took her dress off. Troy was amazed by what he seen. He started kissing all over her body. "Troy." Sharpay moaned. Troy rolled over so that he was on top of Sharpay and entered her slowly as he listened to her moan he started to speed up his pace "Troy." Sharpay moaned louder and Troy got more excited till he reached his peak and came. Soon after both Troy and Sharpay fell asleep.

The next morning all Troy and Sharpay heard was banging on the door while they were waking up.The door opened and Chad walked in "Troy you won't believe…" Chad stopped talking and his jaw dropped when he seen Troy and Sharpay in the bed together naked!!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own It!_**

**_Well either ur suprised, happy, or mad about what happened in the last chapter! Let me know who u like better Troyella or Tropay! But this chapter doesnt really have any drama...but read it and think about what's gonna happen for the characters in the future! Thanx! R&R_**

* * *

Chapter 9

Chad hurried and closed the door when he seen the two together. When he looked up he heard knocking so he went to open the door and saw that it was Gabriella. "What happened to you guys?" was the first thing she said when she seen Chad. "Gabi. Hey!" Chad said loud enough for Troy and Sharpay to hear with a big stupid smile on his face. "Where is Troy?" Gabriella said about to walk in but Chad blocked her. "Oh Troy…he's not here." Chad said. "Then where is he?" Gabriella asked. "Uhhh…I don't know." Chad said as Gabriella looked at him weird. "Where were you guys last night?" Gabriella asked looking at Chad closely. Chad looked down at his arm "Oh look at the time! I have to take a shower to start training for basket ball so I will tell Troy you came by bye!" Chad said then closed the door really quick. Gabriella looked confused, and walked away from the door.

"Sharpay you should probably…" Troy said looking at Sharpay.

"Yea." Sharpay said then started putting her clothes on.

"Your not going to tell anyone are you?" Troy asked grabbing a towel and putting it around himself.

"You have nothing to worry about Troy." Sharpay said then rolled her eyes. Troy walked out of the room and walked straight into the bathroom with out making eye contact with Chad who was in the living area. Sharpay soon after followed out of Troy's room on her way out she looked at Chad who was shaking his head at her, and then she left. A few minutes later Troy walked out of the shower. He looked at Chad who was looking at him for a explanation. "You suck at lying." Troy said. "Dude whatever. What were u thinking?" Chad said still in shock. "Just don't tell anybody." Troy said. "Are you going to tell Gabi?" Chad asked. Troy just stood there staring at the floor. "I'll take that as a no." Chad said. "I just don't want to hurt her or anything." Troy said then walked into his bedroom.

Chad was walking on campus on his way to class, he saw Taylor sitting on the bench by herself reading a book. In a way he wanted to talk to her because he hasn't talked to her in so long, but the other part was still really mad at her. Taylor looked up when she felt someone looking at her she saw it was Chad, and put her head back in her book to pretend like she was still reading. Chad just kept walking on his way to class. Zeke sat down next to Taylor.

"Taylor!" he said making her laugh.

"What's up Zeke?" she said putting her book down.

"Stuff. So you and Chad still not talking?" Zeke asked when he noticed she was watching Chad walk away.

"Its hard, but it is my fault." Taylor said with a sigh.

"I don't think you should mope around about it like you been doing though." Zeke said. "What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"The way I see it. Its been a while either he's going to forgive you or not. Either way you have to move on from it." he said. Taylor nodded and let everything he said sink in and she knew that he didn't look at her differently. "I'm kind of happy you said that." Taylor said with a smile.

"Really?" Zeke said smiling back.

"Yea I just had this idea in my head that everybody didn't like me as much anymore." Taylor said.

"I never looked at your different." Zeke said looking in Taylor's eyes.

Taylor broke the gaze "I heard you and Kelsi went out." she said.

"Oh yea. No we are better off being friends." Zeke said with a laugh "But she called me and told me she's back with Jason now." he finished saying.

Taylor giggled a little bit.

"How did you find out?" Zeke asked.

"Well you know you live with Ryan." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Right." Zeke said with a laugh "Well I have to go to class, but we should hang out or something later." he said smiling at Taylor.

"Yea cool." Taylor said smiling back. Then Zeke got up to go to class.

Gabriella was sitting on her couch on her laptop when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door, and it was Troy.

"You probably hate me right now." Troy said walking in the dorm room.

Gabriella didn't say anything just waited for him to make an explanation.

"I was on my way to the store." Troy said.

"And you got side tracked by Sharpay?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

Troy's heart jumped into his throat "Yea but nothing happened." Troy explained quickly. "What were you doing over there?" Gabriella asked.

"She was really drunk and her friends weren't helping her so me and Chad decided to help her." Troy stated.

"How?" Gabriella asked curious.

"We helped her down the hall to our room. We couldn't leave her there something could have happened to her. I'm so sorry." Troy said.

"That's all that happened?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. Do you really need to ask me that?" Troy said even though he felt really guilty.

"I guess not. I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"For what?" Troy asked.

"I was mad at you and you had a good reason not to come back to the party." Gabriella said then kissed him "I love you." she said with a smile. Troy looked at her for a second "I love you too." he said back to her then gave her a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I own nuthin but the plot!_**

**_Hey everyone! Please Read and Review!! Luv Ya'll Lotz Thanx!_**

****

* * *

Chapter 10

Troy was walking down the hall when he spotted Sharpay. "Hey." Sharpay said when she seen him. "Hey its been a while." Troy said putting his hands in his pocket. "Yea…So I guess Gabriella still doesn't know huh?" Sharpay asked. "No. Its probably best that way." Troy said. Sharpay rolled her eyes and pulled out her keys to her unlock her door. "Sharpay are we cool?" Troy asked following her into her dorm room and then shutting the door. "What?" Sharpay asked like she couldn't believe he asked her that "You've ignored me for the past month!" Sharpay said with a attitude. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know how to react and I was scared of Gabriella finding out." Troy said. "That night wasn't about us being drunk. I want you Troy." Sharpay out and said "And if you don't feel that way then maybe we shouldn't even talk to each other anymore." she finished saying. Troy looked at her in shock for a second "You never said anything." he said. "Yea I know." Sharpay said looking at him almost in tears. Troy pulled her in for a hug then Sharpay broke the hug. "No I can't do this." she said then all of a sudden she felt Troy pull her arm to pull her into his chest so he could kiss her then he started taking off his jacket and kissing Sharpay on her neck as she bit her lip. He made his way back to her lips then she pushed him on the couch. "What are you doing?" Troy asked with a smile. Sharpay smiled then got on her knees and unzipped Troy's pants. He took his pants and his boxers completely off. Sharpay looked at him with bad girl type of smile then went down on him. Troy soon after pulled her up by her shoulders "I can't do this." he said with a overwhelming feeling of guilt. "No Troy…" Sharpay said watching him stand up. Sharpay stood up and ran in front of him, and Troy just looked at her sad face. "I can't do that to Gabriella again." he said then went to grab his clothes, but Sharpay grabbed them hearing Gabriella's name pissed her off. Sharpay then walked closer to Troy put her arms around him then licked his neck "She doesn't have to know." she whispered in his ear. Troy then gently pushed her against the wall, and started kissing her. Sharpay pulled down her underwear until they were completely off. Troy picked her up and held her against the wall so he could enter her that way. He started pounding into her fast and hard listening to Sharpay moan and breathe on him until he came, pulled out and let Sharpay down.

Later on that day Troy was in the gym with Chad and Zeke training for basket ball in the spring semester. Troy went to shoot a basket but he missed. He had been missing baskets all day. "What's on your mind?" Zeke asked Troy drinking out of his water bottle. "A lot of stuff." Troy answered sitting down and wiping his face off with a towel. "Well if you wanna start you better get'cha head in the game wildcat!" Chad said with a laugh sitting next to him. "I'm trying." Troy said drinking from his water bottle. "Well what's on your mind?" Chad asked. "It happened with Sharpay again." Troy said looking at Chad's surprised face. "What happened with Sharpay?" Zeke asked curious. Troy and Chad just looked at him not knowing what to say. "Wait…What?!" Zeke said catching on. "Don't say anything." Troy said. Zeke just shook his head. "I thought it was just a one time thing?" Chad asked Troy. "I know I don't know what happened. Zeke you been with her!" Troy tried to say to take some heat off of him. "Yea but why go after that when you got someone so much better?" Zeke questioned and watch Troy think about what he said. "Well Zeke's right about that. I mean Gabriella is my friend too and I'm not gonna make a habit of lying to her." Chad stated. "I'm not gonna keep doin it." Troy said "So what are ya'll up to tonight?" he asked changing the subject. "I don't know." Chad answered. "I have a date." Zeke stated. Troy and Chad smiled "A date with who?" Troy asked curious. "Is it someone we know?" Chad then asked. "You could say that." Zeke answered with a laugh. "Well who?" Troy asked. "Taylor." Zeke said then saw how Chad's smile dropped completely. "Taylor?" Chad questioned to make sure he heard right. Troy looked surprised himself. "When did this happen?" Chad asked looking kind of mad. "I mean we just been getting close lately." Zeke said. "Some friend you are!" Chad said standing up with the basketball in his hand. Zeke got offended "You don't even talk to her!" he said getting on the same level of loudness. "Fuck you Zeke!" Chad yelled. "Stop acting like a lil bitch!" Zeke spat back at him the next thing he knew Chad hit him in the face with the basketball. Zeke grabbed Chad by his jersey and punched him in the stomach. Troy jumped in between the two. "Guys!" Troy said loud pushing Chad back and then holding his hand up at Zeke to tell him to stop. Chad had fell on the floor from Troy's push he got up and started getting his things together. "Chad…" Zeke said but then got cut off. "Don't talk to me!" Chad yelled then made his way out of the gym. Zeke looked at Troy "What am I supposed to do?" he asked him. "Give him time he'll be ok." Troy said patting Zeke on his back then walked out of the gym.

"Hey!" Taylor said opening the door "What happened to your face?!" she quickly said pulling Zeke into the room "Oh its nothing. You look beautiful." Zeke said looking at Taylor. "Zeke." she said touching his face. "Don't worry about it I just got into a little fight." Zeke explained to her and went to sit on the couch. "A fight with who?" Taylor asked sitting next to him. "It doesn't matter! Now are you ready?" Zeke said standing up. "Yea." Taylor said still wanting to know what happened. The two got in the car and Zeke drove to a small restaurant. "Isn't this place closed?" Taylor asked confused as Zeke was opening the door for her. "Yep." he said with a laugh then covered her eyes with a scarf. "Are you trying to kill me?" Taylor asked as Zeke laughed at her. The next thing she felt him sitting her down. Zeke took the blind fold off of her and when she opened her eyes she couldn't believe it. There were candles everywhere the food was laid out on top of the bar there was champagne chilling in ice. "You did this?" Taylor asked surprised. "Yea the man who owned this place gave me a job here, and they are re opening a new restaurant at which I will be working at now. He did me a favor." Zeke said sitting across from Taylor. Taylor couldn't do anything, but smile nobody had ever done anything like that for her ever before. "So you ready to eat?" Zeke asked then whistled for a waiter. "Oh my goodness. How did you pull this off?" Taylor asked in amazement. Zeke smiled "I care about you and I wanted this to be special." he said holding Taylor's hand and looking in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do but I have had so much stuff to do! But I need ya'll to do me a favor read this chapter and tell me what you wanna see happen next it'll give me some ideas! Thanx R&R!_**

**__**

* * *

Chapter 11

It has been about a month and it was time for basketball season to start. Troy walked into his dorm room after basketball practice. When he opened his bedroom door he couldn't believe what he seen. Gabriella was standing there with black lingerie with three inch heals on. "Speechless?" Gabriella asked with a giggle then walked up to him and gave him a kiss "Happy Anniversary." she whispered into his ear. "Gabi…are you sure?" Troy asked. "I realized when we weren't together during Christmas break I really missed you. I had a lot of time to think about it. I really do love you Troy and I think you love me so I'm ready." Gabriella explained out. "I do love you." Troy said with a smile "Just make sure you are absolutely ready." he said holding Gabriella's hand. "I'm ready." Gabriella said with a smile. Troy started kissing her passionately then the two ended up falling on the bed kissing. Troy then unhooked Gabriella's bra so he could she her breast as he started to suck on them he pulled her underwear down until they were completely off. Troy got between her and watched as Gabriella closed her eyes. Troy entered her and she held her breath from the little pain she felt. Troy started moving faster then seen Gabriella cry "Are you ok?" he asked she nodded and he kissed her tears and kept going until he came and he laid next to her holding her all night. Before they knew it morning came Gabriella woke up noticing Troy holding her. She smiled to herself got up and walked into the living area wearing one of Troy's t-shirts. "Morning Chad." she said sitting next to him on the couch. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused to why she was there. "I slept over. You mean u didn't hear me and Troy?" she said with a laugh. "Noooo!" Chad said with a laugh "Congratulations." he said shaking her hand both of them giggled then looked back when they seen Troy walk out of the room. Troy looked at the two confused and walked into the bathroom as they continued to laugh.

Ryan walked into Sharpay's dorm room waking her up. "Ryan what are you doing here?" she asked waking up and rubbing her eyes. "Get up! Our parents are on the way and they don't sound happy." Ryan said cleaning up Sharpay's room. Sharpay got up and as soon as she got out the bed she heard a knock at the door. Ryan went to answer it "Mommy!" he said with a huge smile on his face, but then his smile faded when he seen how angry his mother looked. "Did you know about this?" his mom asked handing him a magazine. Ryan looked at the page it was opened to and there it was Sharpay completely naked in penthouse magazine. Sharpay walked into the living area and looked at the angry look on her mothers face and the shocked expression on her brothers face.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked then she looked up and seen her dad walk into the room.

"Sharpay how could you do something like this to us?" her mom asked as Ryan handed Sharpay the magazine. Sharpay looked at herself in the magazine

"How could u possibly see this?" she asked confused.

"Men at my company, workers at the country club!" her dad said walking towards her angry "Did you ever stop to think about that?!" he yelled.

"Daddy I was…" Sharpay was trying to say but got cut off.

"Sharpay you have embarrassed this family name!" her mother yelled.

"And you didn't know about this?" her dad questioned Ryan.

"No sir." Ryan answered quietly not knowing what to do.

"Daddy let me explain." Sharpay stated. "Explain what? Me and your mother did not raise you this way. Not for you to become some slut in a magazine!" her dad yelled. "Slut?!" Sharpay yelled back.

"Sharpay just so you know since you want to do this to your family. You won't be needing us for anything. You are on your own." her mom stated.

"What?" Sharpay asked in disbelief with tears welling up in her eyes. "Ryan we'll see you for dinner." her mom said walking out with their dad. Ryan walked up and gave his sister a hug to let her cry into his shoulder.

Later on that evening Chad heard knocking at the door he got up to answer and it was Taylor. "Hey um is Gabriella here with Troy?" she asked. "No they went out to eat." Chad said. "Oh ok." Taylor said. "What you don't have a date with Zeke?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"He's at work." Taylor said kind of offended. She was about to walk away when she heard Chad "So you really like him huh?" he asked. Taylor turned around "Yea he's special to me." she stated. Chad laughed "Well that's great." he said with a fake smile.

"What are you doing Chad?" Taylor asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked sarcastically. "You are the one that didn't even wanna talk to me so don't play like your jealous now." Taylor just out and said. "Don't stand at my door and talk that bull shit Taylor. You broke up with me and killed my baby!" Chad yelled. Taylor looked around then pushed Chad into the dorm room then walked in and shut the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Taylor asked with a angry look on her face. Chad stood there with his arms folded.

"Why would you say something like that?" she asked. "I'm sorry." Chad said unfolding his arms. "We haven't actually talked about anything." Taylor said. "Yea I know." Chad said. "You seriously hurt me how you were acting." Taylor explained.

"You really hurt me how you just cut me out of your life and made a decision with out me. I really loved you." he said. "Really?" Taylor questioned as if she didn't know. "Yea I still do." Chad said holding her hand. Next the he knew he was leaning in to kiss Taylor. It took a minute before Taylor pushed him back "Chad…" Taylor said. "Are you really that happy with him?" Chad asked kind of aggravated.

"Yes! You are going to have to deal with it and learn to respect that." Taylor said. "Taylor…" Chad tried to say before Taylor cut him off. "No. Your just too late." Taylor said then walked out of the dorm room. Chad couldn't do anything but stand there in shock his heart was seriously broken.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I own everything except the characters!!!_**

**_Hey everybody! Thank u for reading the story and thanx for the Reviews I'm enjoying them:) R&R!!_**

**__**

* * *

Chapter 12

Sharpay walked into the studio where she was supposed to be having a photo shoot. "Hey Girl." Tiffany said. "Hey Tiff." Sharpay answered and watched Theresa walk in. "You look horrible." Theresa said looking at Sharpay. "Well that's encouraging." Tiffany said sarcastic. "I'm just stressed right now." Sharpay answered. "Stressed about what Troy?" Theresa asked. "No my parents cut me off." Sharpay said. "Why?" Tiffany asked. "Penthouse." Sharpay stated. "Wow the parents found out their daughter is a whore." Theresa said with a laugh. "Theresa!" Tiffany said shocked. Theresa just kept laughing. Sharpay rolled her eyes "I need to work as much as possible. I'm completely broke." she said. "There are other ways to make money out side of this company." Theresa stated. "I think she'll be ok." Tiffany said. "I'm just trying to help." Theresa said looking at Tiffany. "No your not." Tiffany said looking at Theresa. They were interrupted by Mr. Robbins walking in "You three just the girls I needed to talk to." he said as the girls paid attention to what he had to say. "Hugh Hefner is having a party this weekend. He needs some more bunny waitresses and I thought of your three the pay is two-hundred a hour." Mr. Robbins stated with smile on his face "Sharpay your needed on set." he said before he left out of the room. Sharpay got up and went to do her photo shoot.

Back at school Gabriella was sitting in her dorm room when Ryan walked in. "Yep I said come in." Gabriella said with a laugh while Ryan fell onto the couch next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked as Ryan sat up. "Family problems…My parents saw a picture of Sharpay in Penthouse and cut her off. I didn't even know she did it." Ryan explained. "Penthouse?! And she didn't tell you?" Gabriella asked surprised. "Yep she doesn't tell me much of anything anymore. Where is Taylor?" Ryan asked looking around. "Oh you mean she's not in your dorm room?" Gabriela asked with a giggle. "No Zeke is at work." Ryan said. "Well maybe she's with Chad." Gabriella said then started flipping through a magazine. "Wait pause, rewind, Chad?" Ryan said confused. Gabriella realized she said too much "Nevermind." she said. Ryan took the magazine out of Gabriella's hand. "Did something happen between those two?" he asked in a whispering voice. "Just a kiss." Gabriella said as she watched Ryan's jaw drop "but I mean I wouldn't worry she said he kissed her and she loves Zeke." she finished saying. "And you believe that?" Ryan asked. "No. but in a way I believe that Chad and Taylor belong together. I've always seen it like that." Gabriella said then started reading her magazine again.

Troy was sitting on the couch when Chad walked into the room. "Troy without Gabriella." Chad said sarcastically. Troy laughed "Well you know how it is." he said. "What are you getting into tonight?" Chad asked grabbing a Gatorade out of the fridge. "I don't know. Gabi is hanging with Taylor and Ryan." Troy answered. "Well lets have some Troy, Chad time!" Chad said with a look on his face that said he was up to something. As soon as Troy was about to answer there was a knock at the door. Troy got up to answer it "Sharpay?" he said as Sharpay walked past him. Troy shut the door and looked up at Sharpay. "I haven't seen you in a while and I know you probably heard about what's going on but I…." Sharpay said as Troy cut her off. "Heard about what?" Troy asked confused. "About my parents cutting me off because of me in Penthouse…" Sharpay said looking at Troy's shocked expression "You haven't seen it?" Sharpay asked. "I seen it!" Chad said out of nowhere with a laugh. Both Sharpay and Troy looked at Chad annoyed. "I guess I'll go to my room now." Chad said walking into his bed room laughing. "Troy…" Sharpay said about to kiss him, but Troy pushed her back. "Sharpay I'm sorry about all the stuff that's going on but you should probably go." Troy said kind of coldly. "No!" Sharpay said appalled. Troy saw how desperate Sharpay looked "I don't care about your problems right now." Troy said feeling bad about it. "You don't mean that." Sharpay said kind of confused. Troy just stood there for a second and looked at Sharpay. "I'll just leave then." Sharpay said with hurt feelings about to walk out when Troy grabbed her arm "Sharpay!" he said when she dropped her purse. He went to pick up her things "What is this?" he questioned holding a bag with a substance in it. Sharpay quickly took it out of his hand and put everything back in her purse. "Sharpay I'm going to ask you again! What is that?" Troy said angry already knowing what it was. "Troy…" Sharpay said starting to cry. "Sharpay! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Troy said yelling. "Please don't hate me." Sharpay said still crying. "No. Sharpay. I don't hate you." Troy said lowering his voice "Come here." he said attempting to wipe Sharpay's tears, but Sharpay couldn't stop crying. "Troy…" Sharpay said then all of a sudden she started kissing him and he kissed her back. Sharpay let Troy sit on the couch as she got on top of him the two were still kissing. Chad walked in on the two and they stopped kissing. "No don't let me stop you!" he said sarcastically then walked out with a angry look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own only the plot!_**

**_This chapter was pretty fun to write!! I like it I hope all of you like it! R&R:)_**

* * *

Chad looked at his watch which read 10:30. Him and Troy just played their first college game together, and he was the last one left in the gym. At least he thought he was when he heard footsteps. "Hey! What are you doing in here alone?" Taylor said when Chad turned around.

"I thought you were going to the after party with Zeke." Chad said.

"Yea I was but I was worried about you." Taylor said walking closer to Chad.

"Worried?" Chad asked.

"You just seem different lately." Taylor stated.

"You did just take my heart and stomp on it." Chad said sarcastically.

"Chad. You put me in a bad situation." Taylor said.

"What situation? That you still love me too?" Chad said.

"Chad stop. I love Zeke." Taylor said with a shaky voice.

"Then why are you here with me?" Chad questioned her.

Taylor couldn't answer him so she just stood there biting her lip nervously.

"Its been real Taylor, but I have to go." Chad said annoyed then walked away.

Over at the after party it seemed like the whole entire campus was there. Gabriella was sitting at the bar with Zeke and Ryan having fun. "Ryan we are in a club put your phone down!" Gabriella shouted over the loud music. "I'm trying to find my sister." Ryan stated. "Why is something wrong?" Zeke asked. "I don't know." Ryan then said loudly.

"She's probably taking care of some business." Gabriella said to make Ryan feel better.

"She promised to call me tonight because she was doing a playboy party and she was scared something would happen to her." Ryan said.

"Something would happen to her?" Zeke questioned

"Yea I didn't know what she meant by that so now I'm worried." Ryan stated.

"Well we can go look for her." Gabriella said looking at Zeke.

"Yea I'll just wait for Taylor you guys go ahead." Zeke said

"Thank you. I didn't wanna ruin your fun." Ryan stated.

"Nah I'll be ok." Zeke said

"Thanks Zeke bye." Gabriella said taking Ryan's hand and starting to walk away.

"Ok well you guys call me if you need me for anything." Zeke said as they were leaving.

Chad was laying in his bed just about to fall asleep when he heard knocking at the door. A little aggravated he got up and put his shirt on to answer the door. "Taylor?" said with a confused look on his face.

"Can I come in?" Taylor asked . Chad let her in the door still confused to why she was there. Taylor turned around with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked still confused.

"I still love you." Taylor said with more tears coming down her face than before. Chad walked closer to her gripped her face into his hands and then used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He then leaned in to kiss her and Taylor didn't hold back. She made sure that the kiss was passionate that it showed her real true feelings for him. Next Chad picked her up by her butt and carried her into his room. He then laid her on the bed and they started kissing again as he was laying on top of her. Chad got up to take his shirt off as Taylor felt on his chest she could feel his heart beating. She then took her shoes off, and Chad pushed her skirt up and then pulled off her underwear. Chad looked at her for a second he had missed Taylor so much. He then went down on her paying attention to her every breath, moan, and any movement she made so that he could please her. "Oh my god I love you." Taylor said when Chad was finished. Chad smiled and started kissing Taylor again as she started pulling off his boxers. Soon as Chad took his boxers completely off he spread Taylor's legs so that he could get inside her. "You feel so good." Chad whispered in Taylor's ear then started pumping in and out of her listening to her moan and breathe. After a while Chad came and both of them were sweating and breathing hard he laid on the side of Taylor and held her close like he didn't want to let her go.

"Ryan I'm sure she's fine don't be so worried." Gabriella said as her and Ryan were walking down the hall to Sharpay's room. "Once I see that she is I won't worry. I'll just be aggravated that she didn't call me." Ryan said as he opened the door to her room. He turned on the light "Sharpay!" he yelled out then all of a sudden looked down at her table and seen a white powdery substance all over the place. Ryan looked at the drug in disbelief then looked at Gabriella who was equally shocked. "Did you know about this?" Gabriella said practically whispering and feeling worried for Sharpay. Ryan shook his head "Can you see if she's in her bedroom?" he said attempting to clean up his sister's mess. Gabriella knocked then opened the door. "Oh my god!" she said when she seen her boyfriend and Sharpay in the bed together. Troy looked up and seen the horrified look on his girlfriends face "Gabi!" he called out watching her cry right in front of him. Ryan looked in the room and looked at his sister confused, he didn't know who she was anymore. Troy slipped on his boxers quickly to run after Gabriella who had ran out the room. "Gabriella wait!" he said grabbing her arm when he made it into the hallway. "Don't touch me Troy!" Gabriella yelled at him still crying.

"I'm so sorry." Troy said not knowing what to do or say.

"Sorry for what Troy?! That you got caught or that you fucked Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled the pushed him in his chest hard so that he could back away from her.

"Gabi stop it I'm sorry! I love you!" Troy yelled back at her.

"Well I hate you." Gabriella said then started walking away from him down the hall. Troy stood there thinking about how stupid he really is!

* * *

**_ Crazy huh? haha let me know what you want to see happen next dont forget to leave a review:)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Characters are not mine just the plot!_**

**_Hey you guys! This chapter isn't really that exciting! But still R&R Please:)_**

* * *

"Mom, Dad. I didn't call you here for just breakfast this morning. Something happened I really need to talk to you about." Ryan stated sitting in front his parents at the diner. "What is it are you ok?" Ryan's mother asked quickly.

"Its about Sharpay." Ryan stated then heard his dad take a deep breath.

"Ryan you already know…" his dad was trying to say before he cut him off.

"She needs help. Most importantly you guys." Ryan said.

"She has a career. She doesn't need us." his mom said then taking a sip of her drink. "She's on drugs." Ryan out and said all of a sudden.

"What kind of drugs?" his dad questioned.

"All I seen was cocaine but there might be more." Ryan stated still feeling bad about what happened the night before. His parents didn't answer him when he finished talking. "Mom." Ryan said looking at his mother pleading.

"What do you want us to do Ryan?!" his mom said with a attitude.

"Help her." Ryan said with almost tears in his eyes.

"Sharpay is not our problem!" his dad said with anger in his voice "We could care less." he finished saying.

"But dad…" Ryan tried to say but got cut off.

"No more discussion about that girl." his dad said. Ryan couldn't believe how his parents were acting or how they referred to their daughter as 'that girl'. He sat there he didn't know what to do anymore.

RRRIIINNNGG! Taylor heard her cell phone ring for maybe the 15th time since last night. She looked at her cell and seen it was Gabriella again. "Crap." she said to herself then looked down at Chad's arm still wrapped around her. She turned around to meet his smiling face "Good morning beautiful." he said then kissed her on the cheek. Taylor giggled "I have to go." she said pouting. "Why?" Chad asked pouting with her. "Gabriella has called fifteen times. It must be important I should get over to my room." Taylor said then looked down at her phone because it rang again. "Is that her?" Chad questioned.

"No. Its Zeke." Taylor said not knowing whether to answer or not. "Come on." Chad said grabbing Taylor's clothes for her. She took her clothes and started putting them on as Chad put his boxers and pajama pants on. "So are you going to tell him?" Chad asked out of the blue. Taylor hadn't thought about Zeke at all in the situation, but she did love Chad. "I don't know." she answered. Chad nodded and opened the door for her to get out of the room. Troy was sitting on the couch and looked back at the two and laughed. Chad walked Taylor to the outside of the door. "Call me ok." Chad said as Taylor nodded and made her way down the hall. Chad walked back into the room and shut the door. "Wow." Troy said. "What?" Chad asked. "You talk about me hookin up with Sharpay, and your hookin up with a girl that has a boyfriend. That is one of your friends." Troy stated. Chad looked at Troy with a aggravated look "Whatever Troy." he said walking away. "Gabriella found out." Troy said out in the air. Him and Chad haven't really been talking because of what happened with Sharpay. "Found out what?" Chad questioned. "About me and Sharpay." Troy stated. "How did she find out?" Chad asked kind of relieved that he didn't have to tell her. "She walked in." Troy said then looked down still feeling upset about it. Chad shook his head "You hooked up with her again?" he asked. Troy didn't answer him. Chad walked away from his friend feeling disappointed.

Taylor walked into her dorm and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard "Where have you been?" Zeke asked. "Oh my god don't scare me like that." Taylor said holding her chest. "Gabriella has been calling you all night." Zeke said seemingly upset. "Well where is she?" Taylor asked then looked back and seen Gabriella looking horrible. Her eyes were blood shot red, she had bags under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. "What's going on?" Taylor asked. "Troy cheated on me." Gabriella said then plopped down on the couch. "Oh my god with who?" Taylor said rushing to sit next to Gabriella. "Sharpay." Zeke answered for her looking at Taylor showing he was mad. "Don't you have to go to work?" Taylor asked Zeke. "Yea but we need to talk." Zeke said. "Um ok I'll come to your job on your break." Taylor said like nothing was up. Zeke walked out at that moment as Taylor sat on the couch and tried her best to comfort Gabriella.

Zeke had went to work after he seen Taylor. All day he thought about her and what he had to talk to her about. He was taking the cookie sheet out of the stove when his boss walked in. "Zeke." he said as Zeke looked up "You can go on break. And Taylor is here." his boss finished saying then walked towards Zeke to take over from where he left off. Zeke walked out of the kitchen into the restaurant taking his jacket off. He spotted Taylor at the bar he had butterflies in his stomach he was so nervous as he walked over to her. "Hey baby." Taylor said with a smile as Zeke looked at her with a nervous smile.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Are you still in love with Chad?" Zeke just asked.

"What?!" Taylor asked surprised but feeling a little scared.

"Just answer the question." Zeke said quietly leaning on the bar.

"Zeke I love you." Taylor stated.

"That's not answering my question." Zeke said.

"But isn't that all you need to know?" Taylor asked with a little bit of panic in her voice.

"No." Zeke answered.

"Where is this coming from?" Taylor questioned feeling nervous. Zeke didn't answer he just wanted a simple answer form his question. He felt kind of sick to his stomach

looking at Taylor. "Zeke?" Taylor said looking at his face.

"When you stood me up at the party were you with Chad?" Zeke questioned.

"Just because I didn't go to your party you think I was with Chad?!" Taylor questioned raising her voice a little.

Zeke took a deep breath and looked at the panic on Taylor's face. "Taylor I need you to answer the question." he said as Taylor sat there thinking of what she should say.

"All you have to do is tell me the truth. No matter what it is we'll be ok" Zeke said.

"No. I wasn't with Chad." Taylor answered nervously looking at Zeke's face that looked like it was filled with disappointment.

* * *

**_So what do you think is going to happen next?!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I own only the plot!_**

**_Ok you guys...I'm trying to put things together to end the story in a couple more chapters! This chapter is a little longer than the others because I tried to fit all of the Characters into this one and each of them have something going on one way or another...At the end prepare to be shocked...I hope you like it! R&R_**

* * *

****

"Ryan do I really have to go with you?" Gabriella whined laying on Ryan's couch.

"Gabi. Please." Ryan begged.

"Ask Taylor." Gabriella said annoyed.

"I tried! I can't find her. She's with either one of her boyfriends probably." Ryan stated.

Gabriella sighed, and then sat up on the couch "Ask somebody else." she said pouting.

"Gabi! You have to step outside of depression one day." Ryan stated.

"I am not depressed!" Gabriella snapped at Ryan. Then the two heard the door open.

"Hey Shar." Ryan said noticing Sharpay walking in.

"Hey." Sharpay said quietly looking at Gabriella who she hasn't seen since that night.

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay then said with a smile.

"It's Gabriella. Slut." Gabriella said with a attitude then looked up at Ryan's shocked

face.

"Gabriella!" Ryan said looking at Gabriella shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Crackwhore!" Gabriella then said then looked back at Ryan who looked

like he was caught in between "I'll see you later Ryan." Gabriella said getting up and

leaving. Sharpay waited for the door to shut "So I guess everybody hates me." she said

sitting on the couch.

"You are the one who was sleeping with her boyfriend. I'd be kind of mad too." Ryan

stated walking over to sit on the couch with her. "Hey do you want to go with me to go

see this movie?" he asked all of a sudden showing her the movie in the news paper.

"Ryan don't you have a girlfriend by now to take to the movies? Ask Gabriella I heard

she's single." Sharpay said with a laugh.

"I asked her to go. But I don't see her in that way." Ryan stated.

"Ryan do you see ANY girl in that way?" Sharpay asked.

"Don't you have to go to the studio?" Ryan answered her.

"You know I would never hate you if you were gay right?" Sharpay threw out there.

"Sharpay go to work." Ryan said standing up then opening the door to let her out. She got

up, and made her way to the door and walked out. Soon as Ryan closed the door she

down the hall and her smile went into a frown as she see Troy, and Chad making their

way back to their dorm room. Troy looked up when he felt someone looking at him. He

seen it was Sharpay and just followed Chad into the dorm room. Sharpay's heart sank

into her stomach. Troy had been ignoring her since everything had happened.

Chad was in the gym working out when all of a sudden he heard "Danforth! Where is

Bolton?" the coach yelled to Chad. "I have no idea sir." Chad answered him.

"Well when you see him can you give him this?" the coach said handing Chad a envelope. "Yes sir." Chad answered as the coach walked away. Chad looked straight ahead and seen Zeke looking straight at him.

"Is there something you want?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"We need to talk." Zeke said.

"About what?" Chad asked putting the weights down.

"About Taylor." Zeke answered. Chad took a deep breath. "I know you and her have been hanging out a lot lately." Zeke said. Chad just looked at him confused. He had no idea how he could know this stuff.

"Chad. I'm just going to tell you this one time." Zeke said seriously looking at Chad "Stay away from Taylor." he finished in a threatening way.

"Whatever man." Chad answered him picking up one of the barbells.

"Chad. I'm not playing with you." Zeke said putting his hand on Chad's shoulder to make him face him.

"Man don't touch me." Chad said serious. Next thing he knew Zeke pushed him completely down and made him fall into a rack of barbells. Chad was shocked at first but he got up and tackled Zeke into the wall and started punching him in his stomach. Zeke pushed Chad back a little bit so he could punch him in his jaw. By this time everyone in the gym was watching the fight. Chad pushed Zeke's face into the wall then punched him on his side to make him fall. Right after Chad felt somebody pull him back. "Danforth. In my office!" The coach yelled out to him. One of the basketball players on the team helped Zeke up who was holding his side from the pain. Chad looked at how hard he had hit Zeke a second before he started walking to the coaches office.

Over at the studio.… "Ugh…answer the phone!" Sharpay yelled outloud.

"Who are you trying to call?" Tiffany asked confused at her outburst.

"Troy." Sharpay said then laid her head on the counter. Tiffany rolled her eyes and then looked at Theresa walk in.

"You guys our studio is under investigation." Theresa said watching Tiffany's shocked face and Sharpay lift her head up quickly.

"Why?!" Tiffany asked.

"I guess some under aged girl told on them. Do we know any under age girls who work here?" Theresa said.

"No…but how long are we supposed not work?" Sharpay asked concerned.

"Couple weeks." Theresa answered her.

"I need that money!" Sharpay complained loudly.

"Sharpay just ask your brother." Tiffany said.

"No!" Sharpay answered her.

"Well you can work with me." Theresa said suddenly.

"Theresa…" Tiffany said but got cut off.

"What do you do?" Sharpay asked eagerly.

"Video's" Theresa stated.

"What kind of video's?" Sharpay asked.

"Porn girl." Tiffany answered the question for her with a attitude.

"It's a job." Theresa answered her.

"Yea for a slut." Tiffany said.

"Its up to Sharpay." Theresa answered.

Tiffany got up and started getting her stuff together "Don't get into that business Sharpay." she said before she left. Sharpay was left sitting there with Theresa.

"Why is she so against it?" Sharpay questioned.

"I don't know it's not like her side job is all that great." Theresa said starting to get her stuff together.

"What is her side job?" Sharpay questioned.

"Well I'll say this…How do you think we get all of that blow?" Theresa said.

"A drug dealer?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yep. So are you in?" Theresa asked getting back on subject.

"What do I have to do?" Sharpay asked getting nervous.

"Have sex in front of a camera. It'll be you and one other guy it won't have to be too scandalous. One video will have you set money wise for a couple of weeks." Theresa explained.

"So when will I be doing it?" Sharpay asked.

"Tonight. Just come to my house." Theresa said then walked out while Sharpay started getting her stuff together and thinking about what she had to do tonight.

Troy was sitting in his pajamas watching TV, and then all of a sudden he heard his phone ring. It wasn't who he wanted to hear from. It was Sharpay…again when he wanted it to be Gabriella. So he just pressed ignore again. There was a knock on the door so he got up to answer it.

"Taylor, Chad's not here." he said looking at Taylor standing at his door.

"Well can I wait for him?" Taylor asked.

"I guess." Troy said letting her into the room. Taylor walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked at Troy for a second and thought about how he never looked so miserable in his life. "Gabriella is miserable without you too." Taylor said all of a sudden. "What?" Troy asked confused.

"I just thought that you should know that." Taylor answered as Troy got what she was saying. Then the two heard the door open and it was Chad walking in with a icepack on his jaw. "What happened to you?" Troy asked with a laugh.

"Got into a fight…Taylor your boyfriend is in the hospital." Chad said nonchalantly. "What?!" Taylor yelled.

"Ya'll got into another fight?" Troy questioned.

"Another fight?!" Taylor said loud again.

"Yea." Chad answered.

"Ok. I know Zeke can fight…you look ok why is he in the hospital?" Troy asked curious. "He'll be ok. I hit him in his kidney or something." Chad answered like it was a big deal. "What the hell are you fighting him for?" Taylor asked sounding really angry. Chad ignored what she was saying. "Chad! I'm talking to you!" Taylor yelled at him.

"Yea. I see that." Chad answered her.

"Well then answer me!" Taylor said annoyed.

"Me and Zeke have been fighting because of you!" Chad just yelled back at her.

"For what?" Taylor asked all of a sudden sounding calm.

"Because you can't make a decision on who you want." Chad said with a attitude.

"Its hard for…" Taylor tried to answer before Chad cut her off.

"You were the one who came to me and told me you loved me." Chad said.

"I know." Taylor answered quietly.

"Then I don't get how this could be so hard for you!" Chad said.

"I know but can we please talk about this later." Taylor said picking up her purse and then walking out of the door while Chad just stood there.

"Need some more ice?" Troy asked with a laugh as Chad looked at him with a aggravated face.

Later on that night Sharpay drove to Theresa's apartment. When she got out of the car she realized it wasn't a normal apartment complex it was the expensive kind. She walked into the building and got on the elevator. Pressed 4 on the keypad and then made her way up to Theresa's apartment. "Hey Shar!" Theresa said opening the door. "Hey." Sharpay answered feeling nervous walking into her apartment. She heard loud music and people talking when she walked in. Theresa grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom there were three other guys sitting in the room. "Sharpay this is Martin, Dean, and Damon…you guys this is Sharpay." Theresa said as everyone waved to each other. "These are the guys you'll be doing it with." she finished saying.

"What?! You said one guy!" Sharpay answered her nervous feeling went to scared.

"I know I did but I changed my mind." Theresa answered then looked at the worried look on Sharpay's face. "Here have a treat." she said handing Sharpay a bag of cocaine. Sharpay looked at her confused, and scared all at the same time. "It'll help you loosen up." Theresa said with a evil smile. Sharpay sat down on the bed and started doing the drug. "Theresa your girl looks a little tense." Martin said laughing.

"She'll be ok." Theresa answered him winking at Sharpay and pouring herself a drink. As time went by Sharpay had sniffed the whole bag of cocaine. She felt dizzy so she walked to the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom she looked in the mirror at her nose bleeding. She was so high she couldn't even get the tissue off the roll to fix herself up. Theresa walked in "Let me help you." she said with a laugh. She took the tissue and cleaned up the blood that was around Sharpay's nose. "I can't do this." Sharpay said quietly. Theresa ignored her, and kept fixing her up to look good on camera. "Theresa I'm not doin this." Sharpay said a little louder.

"Yes you are." Theresa answered then started taking Sharpay's clothes off.

"No. I can't." Sharpay said trying to stop her.

"Sharpay! You said you were doing this now you are!" Theresa said continuing to strip Sharpay. The guys walked into the bathroom saying rude comments but Sharpay couldn't hear them all the way. She started feeling weak and her head was pounding. Theresa turned on the shower and led Sharpay in. Sharpay woke up a little bit feeling the water fall on her face and skin. "No!" Sharpay yelled as she felt one of the guys behind her hold her so she couldn't move. "Theresa!" Sharpay yelled but Theresa was holding the camera filming everything. "Can you get her to stop screaming?" the guy behind her said letting the first guy get his chance. Theresa laughed holding the camera as she let the first guy hit Sharpay in the face. Sharpay screamed again then looked at Theresa who was laughing behind the camera while letting the guys do whatever.

* * *

**_That was a hard chapter to write but seriously tell me what you think! Sorry about the cliffhanger too lol_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or The Characters...I wish...but I do own the plot!_**

**_I feel retarded cuz it took me forever to figure out how to put this chapter up cuz i kept getting a error message from the website! I figured it out finally and here it is...Its a ok chapter...I think I'm almost done but R&R!_**

* * *

"This can't be her again?!" Troy said out loud annoyed looking at his phone. 

"Who?" Zeke questioned.

"Sharpay…again. She's been calling non stop." Troy answered.

"Maybe you should just answer. I mean its not her fault you got caught." Zeke said then the two heard the door open.

"Gabi!" Troy said.

"Oh. I was looking for Ryan but I'll go." Gabriella said about to leave, but Troy ran and jumped in front of her.

"Can we talk?" Troy asked looking concerned.

"Troy…" Gabriella said but he cut her off.

"Please Gabs." Troy said pleading.

"What?" Gabriella asked giving in.

Troy looked back at Zeke to tell him to leave "Oh I'll just go to my room." he said getting up and walking to his room. Troy shut the door to the dorm room. "Gabriella I don't know how many times I have to apologize to you." Troy stated.

"Maybe until you actually mean it." Gabriella shot at him.

"I do mean it." Troy said.

"Well it's hard for me to believe liars." Gabriella said with a angry look on her face. "Gabriella…" Troy tried to say but got cut off.

"You know what Troy…nothing you say can change my mind about you right now. You hurt me. Bad." Gabriella stated talking a little louder than she already was.

"I know. I have been paying for it ever since. I wanna fix what I did wrong!" Troy yelled. "Troy you cannot fix what you did!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Why not?!" Troy yelled questioning.

"You cheated on me and I gave you my all. My love, my virginity, my everything and you expect me to just get on with my life!" Gabriella yelled almost in tears.

"Gabi…I'm sorry." Troy said lowering his voice. The he heard his phone ring all of a sudden he sighed and pressed ignore again then sat it on the arm of the couch where he was standing. "Gabi I can't go back in time. All I have is right now." he stated then held her hand.

"No Troy!" Gabriella yelled "You cannot sweet talk you way out of it!" she said.

Troy looked at how hurt Gabriella was, and he couldn't answer to what she just said. He grabbed his jacket, and walked out. Gabriella looked down when she heard Troy's cell ring again she looked to see who it was.

A little while later..."Ok Ms. Evans are you sure you haven't taken a bath?" the doctor asked sitting in the room wit her.

"Yes." Sharpay answered quietly with tears in her eyes. The doctor looked at Sharpay, and couldn't understand why someone would do anything like that to anyone.

"Ms. Evans you know its not your fault?" The doctor questioned looking at Sharpay's tearful face. Not only was her face tearful it had bruises and cuts like he'd never seen before in a way it angered him. Sharpay didn't answer him she just cried more.

"Do you know the people that did this to you?" The doctor then asked. Sharpay put her head down. She didn't answer. The doctor took a deep breath. He was used to rape victims but not to this extent. What had happened to Sharpay was cruel and he wanted to do the best he could to help her case.

"Your friend that brought you here seems to be really concerned about you." The doctor said to lighten the mood a little bit.

All of a sudden she spoke "She's not my friend." she said quietly. The doctor then handed Sharpay a gown so that he could start using the rape kit. _"It's ok! I'm going to help you!" _those words kept echoing in her mind.

Taylor was sitting on the couch eating and watching TV all of a sudden she heard her door open so she jumped. "Don't scare me like that Zeke!" she said holding her chest.

"Did Gabriella make it back yet?" Zeke asked shutting the door and ignoring what she said.

"No I thought she was with Ryan in your dorm room." Taylor said confused.

"Ryan is sleep. She left a while ago after she had a argument with Troy." Zeke said.

"Well at least they're talking." Taylor said. Then it got quiet. "How's the kidney?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Ok. No thanks to your other boyfriend." Zeke said sarcastically.

"You started the fight!" Taylor yelled at him.

"Well at least we know who's side your on!" Zeke yelled back.

"Whatever Zeke. You on some other stuff." Taylor said.

"You must really love Chad." Zeke asked out the blue.

"Oh my god! Zeke I'm not having this conversation with you again!" Taylor yelled.

"We wouldn't have to have this conversation if you would just stop lying to me!" Zeke yelled back.

"Lying about what?!" Taylor yelled.

"You slept with Chad." Zeke said grinding his teeth angry at the thought of it.

"Zeke…" Taylor said but got cut off.

"For once tell me the truth!" Zeke yelled.

"Yes. I fucked him! Are you happy now?" Taylor yelled back. Zeke was surprised and even more mad at the same time. He attempted to walk out when Taylor grabbed him.

"Don't touch me." Zeke said in harsh voice yanking his arm away from her.

"You are the one that wanted this conversation!" Taylor yelled then pushed him in his chest. Zeke then grabbed Taylor by both of her wrist then slammed her against the wall really hard. Taylor felt scared and couldn't say anything else. Zeke let go of her wrist that he was holding really tight. He looked at her face and got more angrier than before then he balled up his fist and punched the wall right next to where Taylor was standing. This made her flinch. She never seen Zeke so angry. "Fuck you Taylor." Zeke said right before he walked out of the dorm room leaving Taylor still against the wall shocked at what just happened.

Sharpay laid in her hospital bed. She hadn't slept all night, and now she was watching the sun come up. The doctor had taken every kind of test imaginable. The doctor walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand then sat on the chair next to Sharpay's bed.

"Ms. Evans we have you test results." he said as Sharpay listened to what he had to say. "You've tested negative for all STD's, but it's too early to tell if you are pregnant. If you would like you can come back and I'll give the test to you free of charge." The doctor said. Sharpay nodded she still wasn't really talking like she would usually. The doctor stood up to check out Sharpay's bruises all over her body. They were getting darker already "Ms. Evans. If you feel that you need to talk to someone. We have counseling services here at the hospital. I could refer you so that it would be free." he said.

"Thank you." Sharpay managed to say with tears in her eyes again.

"The girl that brought you in said she had to leave but she'll be back to see you." the doctor said right before leaving the room. Sharpay laid back in the bed and thought about what happened again the voice was still in her head that she never expected to help her. _"Sharpay talk to me! Tell me who did this? I know we aren't best friends but I want to help you."_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Nope! lol**_

**_I'm excited since my last chapter i've been added to alot more ppl's favorites list and alerts and stuff! That is kool! lol well R&R_**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sharpay P.O.V_

_I woke up and it was quiet. I looked down and all I seen was blood. I sat back against a wall noticing I was still in the bathroom. This can't be happening to me I thought to myself. I cried out because I felt the pain hit me all at once. I pulled my knees into my chest feeling them shaking uncontrollably. Troy wouldn't answer his phone, but why would he? I had to find someone else to call. The only friend I have is Ryan…he can't see me like this. Lets call Troy one more time…._

_End Flashback._

Tiffany walked into the door awaking Sharpay of her thoughts. "Tiffany?" Sharpay questioned as Tiffany looked at her with disbelief.

"That bitch did this too you huh?!" Tiffany said loud looking at how horrible Sharpay looked.

"How did you know I was here?" Sharpay questioned.

"Someone called me. I can't believe this happened to you." Tiffany said in disbelief "I thought I told you not to go over there." she all of a sudden yelled.

"Who called you?" Sharpay questioned confused.

"Someone that really cares about you." Tiffany answered her. Sharpay knew who she was talking about, but she still couldn't let it sink in that it happened all the way.

"It's not your fault." Tiffany said to her. Sharpay found that hard to believe.

"Whatever." Sharpay answered her.

"Its not." Tiffany then answered her.

Over at school Taylor nervously knocked on Zeke's door. She almost burst into tears just when he opened the door. "Can we talk?" she asked as Zeke let her in.

"What's up?" Zeke asked looking at the nervous look on Taylor's face.

"Last night was…" Taylor tried to say but got cut off.

"Crazy." Zeke said

"Yea. It opened my eyes to a lot of things." Taylor said.

"Like what?" Zeke questioned.

"That I was really scared to lose you. I mean I am scared to lose you." Taylor said.

"Why?" Zeke asked.

"Because, you are always there. You know how to fix things." Taylor said.

"What's your point?" Zeke then asked.

"I do love you. Just not how you love me." Taylor explained.

Zeke took a deep breath sucking in as much air as he could having a feeling he knew where this would lead "So I guess that's what happens when you sleep with Chad" he said sarcastically.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." Taylor said with tears in her eyes.

"Nah you didn't think about me at all." Zeke said.

"Zeke I don't want us to end this and stop being friends." Taylor said crying.

"Right now I don't know what we are." Zeke said then opened the door to let Taylor out.

"Zeke." Taylor said looking at him.

"Bye Taylor." Zeke said then Taylor walked out. As soon as Taylor was out the door Zeke slammed it shut.

Troy was walking down the hall with Chad after coming from the gym. "So did coach talk to you?" Troy asked as they were walking.

"Yea. How did you know?" Chad asked.

"He talked to me too." Troy answered.

"Yea. I guess he wants us to be permanent starters." Chad said kind of happy.

"I keep telling Zeke to step his game up" Troy stated.

"He doesn't have time he's too busy getting Taylor tattooed on his ass." Chad said.

"And your not?" Troy asked with a laugh.

"Whatever man." Chad said as their conversation was interrupted when they seen a familiar dark headed girl.

"Tiffany!" Troy said like he was excited to see her.

"Oh. Hey Troy. Hey Chad." Tiffany answered with a smile zipping up a bag she had in her hand.

"What are you doing over here?" Chad asked.

"Oh I'm getting some stuff for Sharpay for when she leaves the hospital." Tiffany explained.

"Hospital?" Chad questioned.

"Wait why is she in the hospital?" Troy asked concerned.

"You guys don't know?" Tiffany questioned.

"Obviously not." Chad answered.

"Damn. I talk too much." Tiffany said.

"Why is she in the hospital?" Troy asked again.

"She got raped." Tiffany out and said.

"How did you find out? Did you bring her to the hospital?" Chad asked concerned.

"No. Someone else did. Then they called me." Tiffany answered quickly.

"Who was it? Does Ryan know?" Troy then asked still concerned.

"No. You guys I have to go." Tiffany said then walked off quickly.

"Dude we have to tell Ryan." Chad stated. As Troy nodded and took a deep breath hating to have to tell a twin about another one being hurt. The two made their way back down the hall.

At the hospital Sharpay sat up in her bed looking out the window. "Ms. Evans?" The doctor said when he walked into the room. Sharpay gave a half smile to the doctor as he sat on the chair next to her bed. "Tomorrow morning we will be sending you home, but if you have any questions or you feel that anything is wrong you can call me and I'll do my best to make it my priority to see you. Okay?" The doctor said.

"Thanks." Sharpay said then watched the doctor get up to leave the room. Sharpay then laid back and started thinking about that night again…

_Flashback_

_Sharpay P.O.V_

_Troy didn't answer his phone again, but I left a voicemail just in case he still cared. My knees still shaking uncontrollably. It's really cold in here and the pain feels like its getting worse. I don't __know what to do. Shhh….I hear footsteps. "Sharpay?" I heard the person question. The voice sounds familiar…but I am still scared. The footsteps are getting closer I pull my knees tighter into __me. For some reason I start to cry. "Sharpay?" I hear the person ask again. I hear the door open I look up to see who it is… "Gabriella?"_

* * *

**_Please read and review:) We are almost to the end...almost:)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Don't own them!_**

**_Hello...Hope everybody had fun on Halloween!! I did! Ne way R&R!!!_**

* * *

It's been a week. Sharpay hadn't left her dorm room or barely spoke to anyone except for Ryan, and Troy who felt guilty for not answering his phone that night. Anybody else that knocked on her door or called her phone she ignored. Even with everything that happened Sharpay didn't give up drugs or drinking. It all of a sudden became even more of a problem than before. Sharpay barely noticed when Ryan walked in the door.

"Shar…wake up." Ryan said tapping her face and shaking her a little.

"Leave me alone Ryan." Sharpay said then turned over.

"Sharpay get up!" Ryan said loudly and pulling Sharpay up.

"What?" Sharpay said sitting up in the bed.

"Drink this." Ryan said handing her a cup of coffee.

"What time is it?" Sharpay said sipping on the coffee.

"Three o'clock." Ryan said cleaning up.

"Oh." Sharpay said putting the coffee down. "I have to throw up." she then said. Ryan helped to the bathroom and held her hair while she threw up. After she finished Ryan helped her back into her bedroom. Sharpay got back into the bed and pulled the covers over her head "Go away Ryan." she then said. Ryan cleaned up a little bit more and then left his sister alone.

Taylor and Gabriella were in their room talking. "Taylor why don't you just go to the doctor." Gabriella said stuffing her face with pasta.

"I don't need too. It's probably a virus." Taylor said sitting next to Gabriella.

"Or those pancakes you ate with peanut butter on them." Gabriella said.

"Could be that." Taylor said "Can you put that away." she said all of a sudden feeling nauseous.

"You have been sick for a week." Gabriella said raising her eyebrow.

"I know…" Taylor said.

"Go to the doctor it could be something more than a virus." Gabriella said.

"Don't say that." Taylor said getting up and running to the bathroom.

"Wow…just wow" Gabriella said to herself. Then she saw the door open "Hey Ryan." she said.

"Hey." Ryan said sounding weak.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella asked as Ryan sat next to her.

"No. My sister is a drug addict and a alcoholic." Ryan said.

"Call your parents." Gabriella said like she told him a hundred times before.

"I can't they don't care." Ryan answered.

"Tell them what's going on they do care and they will want to know if their daughter was raped." Gabriella stated.

"Sorry. But you don't know my parents." Ryan said.

"Well Ryan stop enabling her." Gabriella said.

"I'm not." Ryan said.

"You are." Gabriella answered.

"Look you don't know what my sister is going through! You haven't even seen her." Ryan stated. Gabriella took a deep breath, and then got up from where she was sitting to check on Taylor so she wouldn't have to argue with Ryan.

After basketball practice…"I know this doesn't sound like me but I'm actually happy basketball season is almost over." Chad said walking in the dorm room laying on the couch with sweat dripping down.

"I know what you mean." Troy said drinking water walking behind him "Where is Zeke?" he then asked.

"Don't know…don't care." Chad answered.

"I heard that." Zeke said walking in then going to the fridge.

"I wanted you to." Chad said.

"Why are you guys still fighting? Zeke didn't Taylor dump you?" Troy asked.

"Wait! Taylor dumped you?" Chad asked sitting up on the couch.

"Great job Troy." Zeke said sarcastically.

"Nobody tells me anything!" Chad said.

"I could have sworn you told me she broke up with you because of Chad!" Troy said looking at Zeke.

"Keep going…" Zeke said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Troy said with a laugh.

"If she supposedly broke up with you for me why hasn't she talked to me?" Chad then questioned.

"I don't know." Zeke answered him.

"I should go talk to her." Chad said.

"You should." Zeke answered him "I'm about to hit the shower. See you guys later." He said then walked out of the dorm room.

"Was Zeke just being nice?" Chad whispered soon as the door closed.

"Scary isn't it?" Troy said with a laugh.

Sharpay laid in her bed and stared at her clock which now read 7:38 p.m. "Ugh." She suddenly said hearing someone knock at the door. She decided to get up and answer the door thinking it was probably Ryan again. When she opened the door she was surprised to who it was.

"Are you sober?" Gabriella asked standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked watching Gabriella walk into the room then closed the door.

"Everybody is worried about you especially your brother." Gabriella said.

"So?" Sharpay answered nonchalantly.

"So? You don't care that your brother is feeling guilty about what happened?!" Gabriella said louder.

"He'll get over it" Sharpay said.

"No he won't if he wakes up one day and finds out your dead because of a drug overdose or something!" Gabriella yelled. Sharpay couldn't answer her. "You need help." She finished saying.

"I don't need anything. You can leave now." Sharpay said then started walking towards her bedroom.

" Sharpay I'm just trying to help!" Gabriella yelled as Sharpay turned around.

"You can help by leaving me alone!" Sharpay yelled back.

"Selfish bitch." Gabriella hissed.

"What?!" Sharpay said sounding offended.

"You are a selfish bitch you don't care about anybody but yourself!" Gabriella yelled.

"You don't know what I'm going through." Sharpay stated

"I was there! And you are so selfish you didn't even say thank you!" Gabriella then yelled.

"You can leave Gabriella." Sharpay said then walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Gabriella took a deep breath and left out of the dorm room.

Taylor sat in the bathroom on top of the counter. Taking in a deep breath she whispered to herself "It's going to be ok." She heard knocking at the door so she walked out of the bathroom to answer the door. "Chad?" she said opening the door.

"When were you going to tell me that you broke up with Zeke?" Chad asked walking in the dorm room.

"Sooner or later." Taylor answered.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't really wanna be with me!" Chad stated.

"I do! It's just…" Taylor said like she was thinking.

"What?" Chad asked.

"I didn't want to jump into anything right away." Taylor answered.

"So just ignore me for like a week?" Chad asked confused.

"No…just…I can't talk to you right now." Taylor said holding her head like she had a headache.

"Taylor hold on just tell me do you want to be with me or not?" Chad asked seriously.

Taylor took a deep breath and looked at Chad's confused face "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**_Go on tell me what u think...R&R_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM...just the plot of the story!_**

**_Hey you guys...this is the second to last chapter...in my opinion its kind of irrelevent on some parts and with some characters it's a break through! But next chapter will be the last chapter and I already started on a new story so i guess enjoy or critisize! lol_**

* * *

"She's what?" Zeke asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Please tell me you're joking." Troy said with the same look on this face. The guys were in the locker room of the gym talking to Chad about Taylor's 'big new'.

"I think she was pretty serious." Chad answered.

"What did you do when she told you?" Troy asked.

"Walked out?" Chad said like he was dumb for doing that.

"Wow." Zeke answered.

"I mean. I didn't know what to do!" Chad explained.

"This is like déjà vu all over again." Troy said.

"She could have atleast used a condom when she cheated on me." Zeke said then sat on the bench to tie his shoe.

"He's right. About the condom thing." Troy answered.

"Whatever dude you and Sharpay just got lucky." Chad said.

"How could ya'll be stupid a second time?" Zeke questioned.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." Chad said then sat on the bench across from Zeke.

"Ok. I'm just gonna throw this out there but um Zeke this might not sorta be your baby too huh?" Troy questioned.

"No. We never had sex." Zeke answered with a laugh.

"So…Chad we got your back no matter what." Troy said.

"Yeah I know this hasn't been our year but I always got you and Tay's back." Zeke said. Then the boys heard the coach call for practice to begin so all of them made there way into the gym.

Taylor and Gabriella sat on their couch eating ice cream. "So that's it? He walked out?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep. I don't know how this happened." Taylor said.

"I know how…" Gabriella answered with ice cream in her mouth.

"You know what I mean Gabi." Taylor said.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Gabriella asked.

"What?" Taylor asked putting her spoon in the ice cream.

"I think you and Chad belong together and you guys have a second chance to correct what broke you guys apart in the first place." Gabriella said.

"I shouldn't have done what I did the first time." Taylor said with a upset look on her face.

"Its ok like I said you have another chance." Gabriella said.

"So what about you and Troy?" Taylor asked all of a sudden.

"Taylor, I could care less about Troy right now." Gabriella answered coldly.

"I mean I cheated on Zeke...I think I know what he's going through." Taylor said.

"Don't compare yourself to him." Gabriella answered her.

"But Gabi…" Taylor was talking but Gabriella cut her off.

"He's not anything like you. You love Chad. Troy was trying to get a nut." Gabriella answered.

"So you are going to punish him forever?" Taylor questioned as she seen the angry look on Gabriella's face. She didn't answer her question she sat there eating the ice cream like she didn't hear Taylor ask her a question.

"So when are you going to the doctor? You just took a home test right?" Gabriella asked all of a sudden.

"Yea I took two and they both came out positive but I have a appointment Tuesday." Taylor answered.

"Um if Chad doesn't get over himself by that time can I come?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea. Sure." Taylor said with a smile.

"Well I have a class to get to." Gabriella said getting up and grabbing her stuff "We'll talk more when I get back." She finished saying then left out of the dorm room.

Ryan walked into his sisters room, and he seen her and Tiffany snorting cocaine. Ryan slammed the door and then folded his arms. "What is your problem?" Sharpay asked.

"You need to get out." Ryan said looking at Tiffany.

"Ryan this is my room." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay I wasn't talking to you. Tiffany get out and I mean now." Ryan said aggressively.

"I'll just talk to you later Sharpay." Tiffany said getting up.

"No you won't." Ryan answered her as he watched her walk out of the door.

"Ryan what is your problem?!" Sharpay yelled.

"I'm not gonna do this anymore." Ryan said sharply.

"Nobody asked you to!" Sharpay yelled.

"You know what your right." Ryan said with a sarcastic laugh "I can't sit here and watch this anymore." He finished saying then walked out. Sharpay thought about it for a second then decided to run after her brother. She opened the door and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said then looked around for Ryan but didn't see him. She looked back at the person she bumped into. "Oh Sorry Troy." She said realizing who it was.

"It's ok." Troy answered her "How are you doing?" he then asked. Sharpay just shook her head then walked back into the room, and Troy followed her in, and closed the door.

"So I guess you're still doin that." Troy said looking at the drugs on her table.

"Oh not you too." Sharpay said in a annoyed tone.

"Look if you don't want me to say anything I won't." Troy said.

Sharpay looked at Troy confused "You won't?" She asked.

"Nah…You're goin to do it anyway." Troy said in a disappointed tone.

"You act like you were actually there for me!" Sharpay yelled all of a sudden getting offended.

"Sharpay all of us have tried!" Troy yelled back "But you need to get in touch with reality. You just sit in here all day!" He finished saying.

"Maybe I don't want reality Troy!" Sharpay yelled crying all of a sudden. "Maybe I don't want to think about all the stuff that has happened to me!" she kept yelling as Troy looked shocked at her outburst "Maybe I do this stuff because I was raped! Nobody can do a damn thing to make me feel better about it! My parents hate me, my brother hates me! You don't even care about me so why are you here Troy!" she finished yelling still crying.

"I care." Troy said quietly still shocked."It doesn't matter because everything is my fault." Sharpay said crying harder.

"No it's not." Troy said pulling her in for a hug. Sharpay kept crying into Troy's shirt "It's ok." Troy said hugging her tighter so that she could let out all of her frustrations.

Chad laid on the couch exahausted and stressed. He was in deep thought when he heard knocking at the door. He got up to answer it and surprise…it was Taylor. "What's up?" Chad said as Taylor walked in.

"Why haven't I heard from you?" Taylor asked.

"Been busy." Chad answered.

"Doin what?" Taylor asked.

"Minding my business…" Chad answered annoyed at her questions.

"Oh I see how you are." Taylor said getting mad.

"I'm tired Taylor can we talk about this later." Chad answered her smart remark.

"Whatever just don't worry about anything." Taylor said about to walk out.

"Wait…" Chad said grabbing her arm "Sorry…I just need time to think." He then said.

"Think about what?" Taylor asked like she was offended.

"I don't know what to do." Chad said.

"For somebody that was bitching about me having a abortion before…" Taylor was saying but got cut off.

"Taylor you did that without talking to me!" Chad yelled "The first time I didn't have time to figure out what would be best for us! Do you get what a big deal this is?" Chad finished yelling.

"It sounds like your making excuses." Taylor stated.

"Whatever Tay..." Chad said then sat on the couch.

"Your acting like you don't care." Taylor whined a little bit.

"I said I was tired!" Chad said loudly.

"Well I guess you are too tired to care about me or this baby!" Taylor yelled.

"Taylor... Calm the hormones down." Chad stated.

"Whatever call me when you get over yourself." Taylor said leaving and slamming the door behind her. Chad sat there taking in a deep breath. He had to figure out what to do.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think R&R:)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: Nope!_**

**_Ok i lied...this is not the last chapter...it was getting waaaaaay too long so next chapter will be the last! I promise! lol but ne way R&R! Thanx_**

* * *

"So what's Taylor's fat ass doing?" Ryan asked walking down the hall with Gabriella.

"Eating something that doesn't go together probably." Gabriella then said laughing.

"I can't believe she's pregnant again." Ryan then said as they turned the corner.

"I know…why is your sister's stuff in hallway?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I. don't. know…" Ryan said slowly confused himself. The two looked at each other then walked down the hall to see what's going on. "Sharpay?!" Ryan said when he got in front of her stuff.

"Hi son." Ryan looked up to see who was talking to him and to his surprise it was his mother.

"Mom?" Ryan questioned confused "What are you doing here?" he then asked.

"Talk to your sister honey." his mom said then walked out the door.

Ryan looked back at Gabriella "I'll be right back." he said as Gabriella nodded and stayed standing in the hallway. Ryan walked into the room and seen Sharpay and Troy cleaning up the living area. "What's going on?" Ryan asked when he had the attention of both of them.

"I'm leaving." Sharpay said stopping what she was doing.

"I thought mom and dad weren't talking to you." Ryan said confused still to what was going on.

"Um…Troy could you give us a minute?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea sure. I need a break anyway." Troy answered her and made his way out.

"So what's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Mom thinks its best if she sends me away." Sharpay answered.

"Away where?" Ryan questioned cringing at the thought of being separated from his sister.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." Sharpay answered.

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to know?" Ryan questioned aggravated.

"That's what Mom said." Sharpay answered.

"Mom hasn't been taking care of you! I have!" Ryan yelled.

Sharpay couldn't say anything. She knew her brother was right but she also knew this was the best for both of them.

"Ry…please don't get mad before I leave." Sharpay said.

"Where's dad?" Ryan then questioned.

"Dad doesn't want anything to do with me." Sharpay said quietly.

"Where are you going Shar?" Ryan asked pleading.

"I can't tell you." Sharpay answered looking at the angry look on her brothers face.

Meanwhile, Troy had walked out of the room and seen Gabriella standing in the hall. Both of them looked at each other nervously. "Hey." Troy said breaking the silence.

"Hi." Gabriella said quietly.

"I'm just helping Sharpay move." Troy said.

"Where's she going?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Troy answered.

"Oh…" Gabriella said the put her head down as it got quiet again.

"Um. Gabi…do u want to take a walk?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just looked at Troy like she didn't know what to say.

"I just want to talk to you." Troy then said.

"I guess that's ok." Gabriella said as the two walked off.

Zeke walked into Chad's dorm room and stopped and looked at him stuffing his face.

"Yes?" Chad questioned.

"What is wrong with you?" Zeke then questioned

" What are you talking about?" Chad then questioned still eating.

"Gabriella said that Taylor was upset at some things you said." Zeke said snatching the plate out of Chad's hand.

"Dude…this is not your business to get into." Chad said seriously standing up.

"So. I care about Taylor, and she doesn't deserve that." Zeke said with a attitude.

"Again…not your business." Chad said taking his plate of food back.

"So you just don't care?" Zeke asked.

"Zeke…I understand you are still in love with Taylor and everything…" Chad was about to say but got cut off.

"What?!" Zeke said out of shock.

"Yea I already know." Chad said.

"That has nothing to do with this Chad…" Zeke shaking his head.

"Whatever." Chad said.

"Chad this is your baby!" Zeke yelled.

"Taylor is good for lying…How the fuck do you know the baby is for me anyway?!" Chad yelled then looked over and seen an upset looking Taylor that had just walked into the door.

"So that's how you feel?" Taylor said shaking her head. She didn't want anyone to see her emotions so she walked away quickly as the boys were standing there.

"Ass." Zeke said walking out of the dorm room.

Sharpay was still sitting with her brother. It was quiet for a while her brother looked really upset about not knowing where she was going. "So you are going to stay quiet?" Sharpay questioned. Ryan looked at her and shook his head. Yea, he loves Sharpay but she hasn't done anything but stress him out. "Ryan please don't act like that." Sharpay then said.

"How do you expect me to act?" Ryan questioned.

"You don't understand…I have to do this to get better." Sharpay stated.

"I don't even know what you are doing…You haven't told me anything." Ryan stated loudly.

"I'm goin to rehab." Sharpay admitted.

"Where?!" Ryan asked.

"I can't tell you." Sharpay then said as Ryan took a angry deep breath. "Please try to understand Ryan." Sharpay said pleading.

"You don't understand what I've been through with you!" Ryan yelled "I have watched you damn there kill yourself I have done what I could to help you…and you can't even tell me where you are going?!" Ryan yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry." Sharpay said as Ryan shook his head. "You have friends to hang out with while I'm gone. You have people you can be yourself with unlike me." she said to lighten the mood.

"Not really." Ryan stated.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay then asked.

"I mean Gabriella is like my best friend outside of family, but I don't know if I can tell her some things…or anybody for that matter." Ryan said.

"What things?" Sharpay asked feeling better that her and her brother were having a normal conversation that they haven't had in a long time.

"Shar…" Ryan said seriously taking a deep breath "I'm gay." he then said.

"……Ryan." Sharpay said then all of a sudden started laughing like it was the funniest thing she ever heard.

"What?" Ryan asked confused.

"Ryan I think everybody already knows." Sharpay said calming her laugh down.

"That obvious?" Ryan questioned then noticed how his sister looked happy for a minute.

"Yea…It is." Sharpay stated. "Are you still mad at me?" she then asked all of a sudden.

"Shar." Ryan said taking a deep breath "I love you and I want you to be ok. I can't help but be overprotective especially when Mom and Dad weren't there for you like I was." he explained.

"I know. I still need them though. Well…Mom. Dad hates me." Sharpay said.

"He'll get over it." Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"But. Rehab cost money I need them for that. Going through with everything I need to do it alone." Sharpay explained. Ryan nodded understanding where she was coming from.

Troy and Gabriella were walking around campus. The two stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Gabi. Thank you for talking to me." Troy said.

Gabriella didn't answer him she just waited to see what he was going to say.

"I know I hurt you. I honestly have been living in guilt ever since then." Troy stated.

"Troy…" Gabriella said before Troy cut her off.

"No I need you to listen to me." Troy said as Gabriella paid attention to him. "I miss you." Troy let out.

"I miss you too." Gabriella said much to his surprise.

"Really?" Troy questioned.

"I have been focusing on Chad and Taylor, and Ryan and Sharpay's problems just so I don't have to think about our problems." Gabriella admitted.

"I think I've been doing the same." Troy admitted with a little laugh

"Troy…I don't know if I could ever trust you again." Gabriella said getting teary eyed.

Troy took a deep breath "I know but whether you believe me or not you can." he said.

"I want to believe you." Gabriella said then wiped the tears from her eyes. Troy looked at how hurt Gabriella was and all he wanted to do was hold her. So…the next thing he knew he had pressed his lips against hers. It was a risk but a risk worth taking just to feel her lips on his again.

"Troy. No. We can't." Gabriella said breaking the kiss.

"Gabriella I love you. You still love me too. You have to forgive me." Troy said sounding like he was about to cry himself.

"I do love you. I do miss you." Gabriella stated "I can't…I mean…I have to go." Gabriella said getting up and walking off quickly as Troy sat there confused.

Chad stood outside of Taylor's dorm room "Taylor!" he yelled banging on the door. "Taylor open the door! I said I was sorry!" he continued to yell. Taylor sat on the couch crying, and listening to Chad at the door. She loved Chad, but she didn't understand why he was acting to weird lately. "Taylor Please open the door." Chad said taking deep breath.

"Go Away Chad." Taylor said through tears.

"Tay baby please open the door." Chad said calm. He waited to see if she would answer him but she didn't say anything.

"You like really messed up." Zeke said walking up all of a sudden.

"Man this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have got in our business." Chad said getting mad.

"Don't blame me. You said it." Zeke stated. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Taylor!" Chad yelled banging on the door again.

"She's not going to answer you." Zeke stated.

"Go away. You are annoying." Chad said aggravated.

Zeke laughed a little bit "Ok." he said and walked away.

"Taylor I didn't mean what I said." Chad said taking a deep breath "Taylor please open the door." he begged. Taylor sat there still crying. She didn't know what to do about anything, but it really hurt her what Chad had said.

"Tay!" Chad yelled.

"Please leave me alone." Taylor said as Chad took a deep breath and realized she wasn't going to open the door.

"I'm sorry." Chad stated before he walked away from the door.

* * *

**_Can u basically predict how its goin to end in the last chapter??? lol It'll probably be up sooner than u think but R&R :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: No!_**

**_So here we are the last chapter...I really suck at ending stories so its pretty much a cheesy...ending...lol I dunno...But I hope all of you like it please leave me the one last review:) I luv you guys for reading:)_**

* * *

"Mr. Robbins?" Sharpay questioned knocking on her bosses door. 

"Ms. Evans come in." he answered with a smile. The studio had finally been reopened and people were back to doing their work.

"I have to talk to you about something." Sharpay said walking in and looking at her boss.

"What is it?" Mr. Robbins asked concerned.

"Um...I have to take a leave of absense. I was wondering would it hurt my contract." Sharpay said.

"A leave of absense usually means rehab." Mr. Robbins said tapping his pen on his desk and watched at Sharpay nodded shamefully. "It won't hurt your contract." he finally said.

"Thank you." Sharpay said about to leave but looked to see if her boss had anything else to say.

"Sharpay...this company frowns on drug usage and drug abuse. Your contract is supossed to be non existant right now." Mr. Robbins explained. "I see something in you that those other two crackheads

you hang out with don't have. Make sure you take care of yourself and you will have jobs lined up when you get back." he finished. Sharpay smiled, her boss never said anything like that to her before.

She then nodded and walked out of the office.

Sharpay was walking and seen Tiffany walking into the dressing room so she decided to walk over and speak to her. "Hey Tiffany." Sharpay said walking into the dressing room she looked over and felt

herself stop breathing when she seen Theresa. Tiffany looked at Sharpay's terrified, pale looking face, but didn't say anything to her.

"Long time no see slut." Theresa then said with a giggle. Sharpay stood there when she thought about all the things that happened that night, thens he felt a tear run down her cheek.

Tiffany looked at her "Chill out." she said looking at Theresa

"Oh Sharpay." Theresa said with a excitement "You should be proud you are the number one hit on my website for your little gang bang action. We should make another one." Theresa said with a evil smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tiffany asked all of a sudden. Sharpay looked up all of a sudden her face went from pale to almost red when she watched Theresa laugh. The next thing she knew her hands were balled in a fist. Her right fist swung at Theresa's jaw. She couldn't even feel how hard she had hit her but she knew it had to be hard because she fell ontop of the table. Sharpay then grabed her hair and slammed her face into the mirror on the side of her. She heard her scream but didn't care. Theresa fell on the floor blood leaking from different parts of her face as she tried to get back up Sharpay would hit her again knocking her back down. Tiffany sat there in a amazment as she watched what was going on. Soon people were walking in to see what was going on. Sharpay then got on top of Theresa and then wrapped her hands around her neck tightly. "Oh my god she's going to kill her!" somebody yelled. Tiffany took action getting up and wrapping her arms around Sharpay's waist to try to pull her off. "Sharpay! Stop! SHARPAY!" Tiffany yelled until she got Sharpay off of Theresa. Sharpay fell back crying hysterically "I fuckin' hate you bitch!" she yelled as Theresa sat up a little bit horrified about what had just happened.

Troy and Chad were at the mall looking at jewlry at Kay Jewlers. "I have no idea what to give my parents for their anniversary." Troy stated with a sigh then looked over at Chad who looked like he was in a daze. "Chad!" Troy said snapping his finger.

"Huh?" Chad said.

"Are you ok?" Troy questioned worried about his friend, but Chad didnt answer. "Is it about Taylor?" he then questioned.

Chad nodded "I know I messed up. Bad. She just won't talk to me." he said.

"I know what you mean. But honestly you guys will be ok. I mean you talked to your parents everything should be cool." Troy said reassuring his friend even though he was worried about his own situation.

"Don't remind me about my parents." Chad then said.

"They yell because they care." Troy said with a laugh then started looking for stuff around the store again. Chad smirked and started looking at the rings in a case. He saw a beautiful ring but only one person came to his mind.

"Troy?" Chad questioned calling Troy over.

"What's up?" Troy said walking over to where Chad was.

"Do you see yourself with Gabriella for the rest of your life?" Chad asked out the blue.

"Um...where did this come from?" Troy asked shocked.

"Just answer the question." Chad said.

"Sometimes. I love her." Troy stated "In our situation though if we got back together we would have to do some growing up...at least I would." he finished saying.

Chad nodded "I can't see myself with anybody else." he then said.

Troy looked confused "Chad?" he questioned trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"I love Taylor...There will never be anybody else." Chad then said then looked back into the box with all the rings.

Troy thought about what his friend said for a second "I think I know what I'm going to get my parents. I'll get that then we can go." he said then walked away from Chad.

Gabriella was walking down the hall her hair half straight and half curly. She was getting ready for Troy's parents anniversary party, and decided to walk to the vending machine down the hall. When she was walking down the hall she noticed Sharpay's door was open. Gabriella looked in the room and seen Sharpay sitting on the floor with her knees in her chest and her head down. "Sharpay?" Gabriella asked walking into the room. Sharpay looked up with heavy tears falling from her eyes. Gabriella shut the door then went and kneeled beside her. "What's wrong?" she then asked.

Sharpay shook her head and used the back of her hand to wipe her tears "It's never goin to go away." she then said.

"What's never going away?" Gabriella questioned whispering.

"What they did to me." Sharpay said still crying. Gabriella knew what she was talking about, she put her arm around Sharpays shoulders.

"Did something happen?" Gabriella then questioned concerned.

"I got into a fight." Sharpay then said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Y-You? You got into a fight?" Gabriella asked surprised "With who?" she then asked.

"Theresa..." Sharpay said still crying.

"Oh." Gabriella answered knowing who she was talking about "I hope you beat her ass." she said in a bitter tone.

"What?" Sharpay then said with a laugh caught off guard at what Gabriella said.

"Oh sorry." Gabriella then said "Are you going to be ok?" she then asked.

"I don't know but thanks." Sharpay said wiping what tears she had left on her face.

"You will be." Gabriella then said. It then got quiet.

"You know...I never thanked you for helping me." Sharpay finally said breaking the silence. Gabriella smiled not knowing what to say, but she heard in Sharpay's voice that she really meant it and thats really all that mattered. "And thank you for not telling everybody even though they found out." Sharpay added.

"Hey...We're all in this together remember?" Gabriella said with a smile making Sharpay smile with her.

"Yea...I remember...Um...I'm sorry about Troy." Sharpay then said. Gabriella's smile faded as she took a deep breath. "He does love you. He's a good guy that made a mistake." she then said.

Gabriella didn't answer she thought about what Sharpay said, and tried to make a decision.

Taylor was in her room with Ryan...attempting to put a dress on. "Oh my god where is Gabi!" Taylor yelled.

"Taylor why did'nt you just buy a new dress?" Ryan asked helping her zip up her dress.

"I didn't know I was that fat." Taylor said looking at how the dress looked in the mirror. "This looks horrible." she then said.

"I think I might have something for you that used to be for Sharpay but it fit a little big on her so she never wore it. I could go get it. Im sure it would look good on you." Ryan explained.

"I can't take her clothes." Taylor said worried about it.

"She can't wear it and she's goin to rehab she doesn't need it." Ryan explained helping Taylor out of her dress. "Why are Troy's parents inviting every wildcat possible anyway?" he then asked.

"Gabi used to date Troy and they love her Chad's like their other son and I used to date him Zeke was always at their house...and They happen to love the Evans family." Taylor explained with a giggle. While Taylor started putting on her sweat pant's and shirt Ryan put her dress on the hanger.

"Well your hair is still fabulous." Ryan said as him and Taylor shared a laugh. Then they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it...Gabi probably forgot her key again." he said running to the door. Ryan opened the door and seen it was Chad standing there. Ryan looked back at Taylor who walked into the living area "Um I'll go get you that dress Tay." he said then walked out.

"What are you doing here Chad?" Taylor asked with her arms folded.

"I wanted to talk." Chad answered.

"There is nothing to talk about you already said what you had to say." Taylor said looking like she was getting mad all over again.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean that." Chad walking closer to where Taylor was standing.

"Then why did you say it?" Taylor asked.

"It just came out...Zeke was getting on my nerves and..." Chad stopped talking "I don't know what else I can say." he then said.

"Ever since I told you I was pregnant you have been acting different." Taylor stated but Chad didn't say anything. "Do you even care?" she then asked.

"I care...its just... scary." Chad answered and Taylor started paying attention "This might mean no more basketball, No time for goofing off with friends, and alot of other things. But I don't care anymore as long as you and me are doing this together." he finished.

"Do you really mean that? I mean are you serious?" Taylor questioned.

"Let me show you how serious I am." Chad said pulling out a box from his pocket. Taylor opened the box nervously and pulled out a set of keys "My parents got us a apartment...of course I have to work at my dad's business to pay them back for everything but the baby has a room and everything." he finished saying watching Taylor look at the keys carefully.

"Oh my god." Taylor said when she looked on the key ring and seen a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh yea...I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Chad said with a smile.

"Oh my god...Chad...No...I mean..." Taylor answered nervously.

"No to the engagement...the apartment...everything...or..." Chad said but got cut off.

"No I mean...um...are you sure?" Taylor questioned still in shock.

"More sure than I've ever been about anything in my life." Chad answered. Taylor just looked at Chad still in shock she really wasn't expecting that.

A little later on that night the whole gang were at Troy's parent's house. "So you proposed?" Troy questioned looking surprised.

"Yeah." Chad answered with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm guessing she said yes." Troy said with a smile.

"Yea. I mean me and her have been through so much but it never stops how we feel about each other." Chad answered.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see this day." Troy said with a laugh.

"You know your the best man right?" Chad said to Troy.

"Of course…I kind of figured it wouldn't be Zeke." Troy said with a laugh.

Taylor walked out of the bathroom with a disgusted look on her face.

"You ok?" a familiar voice asked. Taylor looked up and seen it was Zeke.

"Oh hey." Taylor said. "Haven't seen you in a while." she then said walking with him.

"Yea. You look nice." Zeke said as he took her hand to help her out the door. He looked at her hand and seen the ring Chad had bought her. "Wow." he said a littled shocked.

Taylor looked at her hand "Oh…Me and Chad got…engaged." she said as they both walked outside.

Zeke looked both shocked and a little disappointed "Wow…are you sure that's what you want?" he asked concerned.

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Its just a big step…but I'll be there…and if you and the baby need anything let me know." Zeke said giving Taylor a hug.

"Thank you." Taylor said relived they were talking "I could use some crembrule'." she said as they both laughed. Ryan walked up with Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Hello!" Ryan said.

"Nice dress." Sharpay said.

"I thought you were leaving?" Taylor questioned still smiling at what she said.

"I am. I had to say bye to Troy's parents first and everyone…" Sharpay said sadly.

"You will be ok." Zeke reassured her.

"Yea thanks." Sharpay said as she looked up and seen people singing karaoke on stage.

"You and Ryan gonna get up there?" Gabriella asked with a giggle.

"Um…Maybe…I'll be right back." Sharpay said looking like she had an idea and walking away.

"I heard that your engaged!" Gabriella said to Taylor.

"How do you know?" Taylor asked with a huge smile.

"Somebody told me. Congratulations!" Gabriella said hugging Taylor.

"Ahem! Hello everybody." Troy got on the mic and yelled as people started taking their seats. "I promised my parents I would sing for their anniversary so here it is Happy Anniversary." he said then looked back so the man could put CD on. Troy looked out to the smiling audience and his laughing friends. He nervously looked over to Gabriella as the song started he knew she knew what song it was. Troy then looked at Sharpay who winked at him. He took a deep breath and walked off stage and walked towards where Gabriella was sitting he started singing "Living in my own world couldn't understand…That anything can happen when you take a chance…" he sang then took Gabriella by the hand helping her stand up from where she was sitting.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned both confused and surprised.

Troy took the mic away from his mouth "I love you…I made a mistake…but it's one I can swear I would never do again. I don't know what else to do." he said as the audience payed close attention. The music stopped as the whole gang waited for Gabriella's answer.

"Troy…I don't know." Gabriella answered still thinking. Troy nodded as he started to make his way back to the stage. Gabriella looked back as Taylor made a face at her telling her what she needed to do. Gabriella walked behind Troy and took the mic out of his hand and started singing accapella "This could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart…the start of something new." she finished with tears forming in her eyes. Troy looked at her and smiled he couldn't help how happy he was. He then gave her a kiss as the gang and some other people started clapping. Sharpay walked up to the two with Ryan next to her she gave them a hug. It was time for her to go she was happy that everyone was back together. Ryan smiled at everyone but was feeling a little down at the same time he had to drop his sister off at the airport and didn't know where she was going. He looked back and seen Chad asking Taylor to dance, Troy and Gabriella kissing, Zeke was laughing with someone, and he got a feeling that pretty soon everything was going to be ok for everyone.

* * *

**_Was it too long? Hm... but ne way I wuz thinking of Ideas for a sequal but I dunno if I'm actually going to do one...It depends on what you think...But thank you I luv u guys especially all the ppl who have commented on EVERY chapter thats pretty cool...I have started a new story called The Deal! its different from this one but check it out if u have time! yea.. this is getting long GO REVIEW! THANX!_**


	22. Sequal

**Hello Guys!!! I miss all of u!!**

**Well ne way... I decided to actually write a sequal!**

**So the Idea I have so far is it is like maybe 7 or 8 months later Taylor is like really huge pregnant and Sharpay is just getting out of rehab...but i need some Ideas...so could u guys help me out I would really appreciate it!!! Thank u!! Leave the Ideas in the reviews!!**

**CeedyBaby**


	23. NOTE!

**It has been a loooooooong time and I didn't have a computer... but don't worry I will be writing a sequal to this story I have started on the first chapter but I am still trying to think of some things that could happen...I haven't updated my other story either...but everything will be together maybe this week sometime!! Thanks for being so interested!! lol**

Ceedy!


	24. NOTICE!

_**The Sequal the The Start of Something New is Now available! Hope to see you guys again! :)**_


End file.
